Red Game (Spoilers saison 5)
by lili34000
Summary: L'histoire commence juste après le dénouement de la saison 5. Jane et Lisbon vont devoir faire face aux nouvelles règles imposées par John le Rouge, la chasse à l'homme va commencer! Il s'agit de ma première fanfiction sur la série Mentalist alors je compte sur votre indulgence ! Rated : T / M
1. Chapitre 1

Lorsque Teresa Lisbon rentra chez elle se soir là, elle se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, après avoir jeté son sac dans un coin de la pièce et ferma ses yeux. Sa tête la faisait souffrir et elle avait du mal à rassembler des idées cohérentes.  
Il y a une heure à peine, elle avait découvert la liste de suspects de Jane et bien sûr, la troublante vidéo. Le changement de règles opéré par Red John lui avait fait froid dans le dos, qu'allait-il se passer désormais ? Alors qu'ils allaient tous deux commencer à trouver des réponses à leurs questions, la courte avance dans l'enquête dont ils bénéficiaient était désormais réduite à néant et ils repartaient à zéro. Certes, ils avaient des noms sur lesquels ils pouvaient s'appuyer pour diriger leur enquête mais étaient-ils seulement fiables ? Red John avait une fois de plus réussi un coup de maître : avec sa vidéo il a prouvé une fois de plus qu'il était plus puissant, plus malin que les deux enquêteurs mais surtout, il a frappé un grand coup dans le moral de ces derniers et particulièrement celui de Patrick Jane.  
Teresa laissa une larme rouler sur sa joue qu'elle essuya rageusement. Elle avait laissé son coéquipier dans un état de nerf extrême bien que sa colère reste comme à son habitude relativement bien contenue. Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer sa frustration, après les sacrifices qu'il avait fait pour progresser dans sa quête de vengeance : Il avait passé 6 mois à Las Vegas à vivre en reclus, il avait couché avec la maitresse de l'assassin de sa famille, passé des mois à enquêter rassembler les pièces du puzzle, il s'était volontairement isolé de l'équipe, d'elle.  
Outre anéantir l'effet de surprise dont ils auraient pu bénéficier pour l'attraper, Teresa espérait que Red John n'avait pas, avec sa vidéo, mis encore plus à mal la confiance que pouvait avoir le consultant envers son entourage et contribué à le rendre encore plus secret et suspicieux. Après avoir reconnu plus tôt dans la journée s'être montré dissimulateur et manipulateur, il semblait prêt à partager plus que les maigres 30 % dont il l'avait gratifié jusqu'à présent et elle espérait simplement que malgré les nouvelles règles, il saurait l'inclure dans ce jeu et la considérer comme une partenaire, son alliée à part entière.  
Teresa avait proposé à Jane de dormir sur son canapé ce soir mais il avait refusé. Le laisser seul dans cet état lui avait été difficile mais il avait insisté pour qu'elle rentre se reposer.  
_« Je vais recommencer à tuer à nouveau, souvent »._  
Ces mots raisonnaient dans sa tête. "_ Jusqu'à ce que vous m'attrapiez… où que je vous attrape. "._ La dernière pensée qu'eue Teresa Lisbon avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, c'était que la fin était proche, qu'elle qu'en soit l'issue.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans son bureau le lendemain matin, elle y retrouva son consultant installé dans son canapé qui visiblement, l'attendait malgré l'heure matinale.  
_"Bonjour Jane._  
_- Bonjour Lisbon_, lui répondit le jeune homme avant d'ajouter : J_e ne vous demande pas si vous avez bien dormi._  
-_ Ça se voit à ce point là ?_ lui répondit-elle du tac au tac en esquissant un semblant de sourire. _Ecoutez, il faut qu'on parle de tout ça, qu'on essai de …_  
_- Pas ici,_ la coupa t-il. _Ecoutez, on ne peut pas parler de l'affaire ici, ce n'est pas sûr, les murs ont des oreilles. Ni ici, ni à personne._  
_- Vous avez tort Jane, je suis convaincue qu'on devrait en parler à l'équipe, on sera mieux armé pour affronter ce qui nous attend et…_  
- _A personne Teresa, la coupa t-il sèchement. Je n'ai confiance en personne ici mis à part vous. Il faut que vous me le promettiez._  
Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel avant de retrouver ceux de son consultant.  
- _Je vous le promets, lâcha t-elle dans un soupir._  
_- Merci,_ lui répondit Jane en se levant et réduisant la distance entre eux avant de la serrer dans ses bras brièvement comme cela lui arrivait occasionnellement.

C'est le moment que choisi Cho pour rentrer dans la pièce.  
_"- Patron, on a une affaire,_ dit-il avant de se retourner vers Jane,_ il semble que ce soit John le rouge._  
- _On a des détails ?_ demanda Lisbon en attrapant vivement sa veste et son sac.  
- _Il s'agit d'une femme, 35 ans, c'est arrivé à Marysville. Le légiste est sur place, Van Pelt et Rigsby nous rejoignent._  
_- Ok on y va tout de suite."_

Le trajet d'une heure séparant les deux villes fût silencieux. Jane coté passager, regardait le paysage fixement, perdu dans ses pensées. Lisbon lui lançait des regards fugitifs de temps à autre tandis que Cho, fidèle à lui-même, ne fît pas de commentaires particuliers.  
A leur arrivée ils furent accueillis par la police locale.  
_- Teresa Lisbon ? Shériff Offland. Le reste de votre équipe est arrivé._  
_- Enchantée, voici Patrick Jane notre consultant et l'agent Kimball Cho. Qu'est ce qu'on a ?_  
_- La victime s'appelle Lucy Joel, c'est un voisin qui la trouvé ce matin et-_  
_- Lucy Joel ? L'interrompit Jane en se retournant vers Lisbon,_  
_- Montrez nous le corps,_ enchaina Lisbon.  
- _Tout de suite, suivez-moi. »_

La jeune femme était allongée sur le lit, les bras écartés, le torse mutilé baignant dans une marre de sang. Au dessus du lit, le smiley rouge vif.  
"- _Jane ?_ l'interrompit Lisbon après les constatations habituelles.  
- _C'est bien lui, aucun doute,_ prononça le consultant d'une voix blanche.  
- _Lucy Joel, si je ne me trompe pas c'est-_  
_- C'est un ancien membre de Visualize qui avait réussi à quitter la secte,_ la coupa Jane.  
- _Oui je me rappelle, elle nous avait aidé i ans sur le meurtre d'un ancien membre. Vous avez des remarques à nous faire ?_ demanda Lisbon en se retournant vers le légiste qui s'était avancé dans la pièce.  
- J_e situe l'heure du décès à environ 3h du matin. Elle n'est pas morte sur le coup, les blessures ont provoquées une hémorragie interne, sa mort a été lente et douloureuse. Ses ongles ont été peints avec son sang, le smiley au dessus du lit également. D'après les premières constatations communiquées par la scientifique, il n'y a aucune empreinte, pas de témoins du meurtre._  
- _Bon ok, on va vous laisser terminer. Rigsby, Cho, allez voir la famille, essayez de voir quel était son état d'esprit, ses relations du moment, notamment essayez de savoir si elle avait repris contact avec Visualize. Van Pelt, vous vous occupez de la coordination avec la police locale, ensuite vous retournez tous les 3 à Sacramento._  
_Jane et moi on va aller rendre une petite visite à notre ami Bret Stiles."_

Une fois seuls dans le SUV, Jane sorti de son silence.  
"_- Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il n'a pas perdu de temps. Ce n'est pas un hasard qu'il est choisi une cible comme elle._  
_- Je suis d'accord, il a choisi une personne qui nous est venue en aide dans le passé, quelqu'un qui se cachait et qui croyait être à l'abri._  
_- Nous renvoyer vers Visualize n'est peut être qu'une diversion,_ enchaina Jane.  
- _Où un piège,_ rajouta Lisbon.  
- _Il cherche à faire monter la pression,_ rétorqua Jane. L_isbon, arrêtez la voiture, garez vous sur le coté._  
_- Jane qu'est ce que -_  
_- Lisbon, vos mains tremblent, vos yeux sont brillants, on va s'arrêter, vous allez prendre quelques minutes pour respirer calmement,"_ l'interrompit Jane.

Elle se rangea sur le coté et coupa le contact avant de se retourner vers lui.  
"_- Jane je vais bien je vous assure,_ déclara t-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait posé.  
-_ Ce n'est pas vrai et je crois qu'il faut qu'on en parle,_ rajouta t-il en la regardant dans les yeux. _Vous n'avez pas à faire semblant avec moi, je vois bien que ça ne va pas._  
_- Ce n'est pas pour ma vie que j'ai peur Jane, ce qui m'inquiète c'est qu'on n'arrive pas à l'arrêter et qu'il poursuive sa folie meurtrière, qu'il s'en prenne à nos proches. Hier, on découvre son avertissement et aujourd'hui un meurtre ? J'ai peur qu'on soit rapidement dépassé surtout si l'on ne peut pas partager nos idées avec l'équipe._  
Jane posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour la forcer à soutenir son regard.  
-_ Teresa je ne peux pas vous promettre que tout va bien se passer, ce que je sais aujourd'hui c'est qu'on ne peut se fier à personne : votre patron est peut être impliqué dans tout ça, il n'y a que vous et moi maintenant. Je pense que Red John nous envoi un message, il nous pousse vers Visualize car on a quelque chose à y découvrir. Tout ça fait parti de son jeu sordide._  
Lisbon tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre et après une courte pose durant laquelle elle sembla assimiler les paroles de Jane, elle reprit :  
- _J'ai l'impression que l'on ne maîtrise rien dans tout ça, que nous sommes des pions qu'il manipule dans la direction qu'il veut._  
_- L'idée c'est de nous rendre paranos Lisbon, ne le laissez pas gagner,_ ajouta t-il en tournant doucement sa tête dans sa direction pour que leurs yeux se rencontrent à nouveau.  
- _Jane, vous pensez que Bret Stiles est Red John ?_  
_- Ce n'est pas le suspect n°1 à mes yeux, mais c'est possible. Il sait beaucoup de choses, trop de choses pour être innocent._  
_- Je pense qu'on devrait reprendre la route,_ conclut Lisbon en se dégageant doucement.  
- _Ça va mieux ?_ lui demanda t-il à nouveau avec bienveillance.  
-_ Ça va mieux,_ fît Lisbon avec un léger sourire. _Allons-y._ "

Ils n'échangèrent plus durant le reste du trajet. Jane avait réussi à rassurer sa coéquipière sur un point : Ils étaient bien deux pour continuer à avancer sur l'affaire et contrairement à ses craintes, Jane semblait disposé à l'inclure dans ses réflexions et dans ses plans, du moins pour l'instant. Il avait confiance en elle, et si elle n'en doutait plus aujourd'hui, elle espérait qu'il ne daigne pas la mettre de coté quand les choses deviendront plus sensibles. Teresa sentait que la complicité qui les unissait avait atteint un niveau supérieur depuis les récents événements et plus que jamais, elle le savait, ils allaient en avoir besoin, question de survie.


	2. Chapitre 2

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'imposant dôme de Visualize, Lisbon ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, cet endroit lui avait toujours fait froid dans le dos. Il symbolisait pour elle la manipulation en puissance, le pouvoir et le danger de la suggestion mentale sur les hommes. Teresa bien qu'elle ait toujours eu une fois inébranlable et su garder l'esprit ouvert en toute circonstance n'en était pas moins lucide sur la facilité avec laquelle on pouvait basculer vers ce genre de croyance. L'exercice de son métier l'obligeait à garder les pieds sur terre, à rester rationnelle : Prouver ses intuitions faisait parti de son quotidien de flic mais néanmoins, encore récemment face à Sean Barlow, lorsque celui-ci avait lu en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, elle avait eu envie de croire ses allégationsquant aux prétendus pouvoirs extra-sensoriels de John le rouge.  
Elle chassa ce souvenir embarrassant de sa mémoire lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le hall du bâtiment principal.  
Ils furent accueillis par une réceptionniste.  
_"- Bonjour que puis-je faire pour vous ?_  
_- Agent Lisbon, CBI, et Patrick Jane mon consultant,_ ajouta-elle en désignant son compagnon, _nous souhaiterions nous entretenir avec M. Stiles._  
_- Je regrette mais si vous n'avez pas rendez vous, cela va être difficile il est très occupé._  
_- Vous m'avez mal comprise,_ repris l'agent en se montrant plus froide et directive, _nous enquêtons sur un meurtre, merci de bien vouloir déranger M. Stiles et le prévenir que nous sommes là._  
_La jeune femme pris son téléphone et après quelques mots échangés, raccrocha et se tourna à nouveau vers les deux enquêteurs._  
_- M. Stiles va vous recevoir, M. Cooper va descendre vous chercher._  
- _Merci. "_

Jason Cooper, numéro deux de Visualize, arriva quelques minutes plus tard et tendit sa main à Lisbon puis à Jane.  
_"- Agent Lisbon, Monsieur Jane, je vous pris de me suivre nous allons monter à l'étage, M. Stiles va se libérer d'ici quelques minutes._  
_- On vous suit", _conclue Jane.

Ils entrèrent dans un bureau et prirent place sur les fauteuils désignés par leur hôte.  
Ce dernier, pris la parole.  
_"- J'imagine que ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie ?_  
_- En effet,_ ajouta Jane avec un sourire. _Nous enquêtons sur le meurtre de Lucy Joel._  
_- Ce nom est censé me parler ?_  
- _M. Cooper, Lucy Joel est un ancien membre de Visualize qui a quitté votre « organisation » il y a quelques années. Son corps a été découvert ce matin d'où notre présence ici,_ compléta Lisbon.  
- _Pardonnez-moi agent Lisbon, mais en quoi le décès, certes tragique, de cette femme implique M. Stiles ? D'autant plus si cette personne a fait le choix de quitter notre famille il y a un certain temps._  
_- Laissez-moi être seule à en juger M. Cooper, maintenant si-_

Elle fût interrompue par Bret Stiles qui fît son entrée dans la pièce.  
- _Agent Lisbon, bonjour, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir, vous avez l'air un pleine forme. M. Jane._  
Après les politesses d'usage, il prit place en face des deux enquêteurs. Lisbon lui expliqua en quelques mots l'objet de leur visite.  
- _Je vais avoir besoin de savoir où vous étiez cette nuit entre 1h et 4h du matin M. Stiles._  
- _Agent Lisbon, hier soir avait lieu la cérémonie d'accueil des nouveaux frères arrivés dans notre grande famille. Cette soirée s'est prolongée jusqu'au petit matin. Dans le créneau horaire que vous indiquez, j'étais en train de pratiquer la visualisation pour libérer leur âme de leurs pensées négatives._  
Lisbon ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Jane quant à lui haussa les sourcils visiblement amusé. _Cette cérémonie a lieu une fois par an,_ ajouta t-il sérieusement, _seuls les membres les plus méritants ont le privilège d'y prendre part._  
- _Je vois,_ fît Jane. _J'imagine que vous êtes en mesure de nous prouver cet alibi ?_  
_- La cérémonie a été filmé donc oui M. Jane, je peux prouver ma présence en les locaux de Visualize aux heures indiquées._  
_- Je vais avoir besoin de récupérer ces vidéos M. Stiles, et d'interroger les « frères » intronisés._  
_- Vous avez un mandat je suppose ?_  
- _Nous espérions ne pas en avoir besoin,_ ajouta Jane le sourire aux lèvres, _maintenant, l'obtenir ne serait qu'une formalité vous vous en doutez._  
_- M. Stiles,_ enchaina Lisbon, _il est dans votre intérêt de vous montrer coopérant dans cette affaire, je suppose que si elle venait à s'ébruiter cela ne vous ferez pas bonne presse._  
_- J'imagine,_ repris Stiles en lui rendant son sourire. _Je suppose que vous allez me demander la liste des personnes présentes à cette soirée. Je vous arrête tout de suite, cela ne sera pas possible, nous ne communiquons pas ce genre d'informations sur nos membres. _  
_- Dans ce cas, je crains qu'il vous faille nous accompagner au CBI_, reprit la brunette.  
- _ Je veux bien mettre à votre disposition les vidéos de la soirée, vous pouvez les récupérer et les analyser en vos locaux, elles prouveront mes dires. Si vous souhaitez davantage, je crains effectivement que nous devions en arriver à cet extrême ce que je ne souhaite pas. Jason ?_ fît-il en se retournant vers son bras droit. V_ous est-il possible d'accompagner l'agent Lisbon dans la salle des vidéos ?_  
_- Bien sûr. Agent Lisbon si vous voulez bien me suivre._"

Après un échange de regards entendus avec Jane, Teresa se leva et quitta la pièce en compagnie de Jason Cooper.

Restés seuls, un instant, Jane et Stiles se défièrent du regard.  
_"- Monsieur Jane, j'avoue que je n'espérais pas vous revoir si vite._  
_- Le sentiment est réciproque. Pourquoi cette fille, Lucy Joel ? Elle ne représente pas un souvenir heureux pour moi mais elle me conduit vers vous, pourquoi ?_ demanda à nouveau Jane sans détour.  
- _ Monsieur Jane, j'ai une profonde et sincère admiration pour la personne que vous êtes, vous ne lâchez rien malgré le profond désarroi que vous ressentez depuis des années et d'une certaine façon, je vous comprends. Je ne peux cependant que vous mettre en garde. Vous vous en prenez à plus fort que vous et vous cherchez des réponses que je ne peux pas vous donner._  
_- J'irai jusqu'au bout, rien ne m'arrêtera et vous le savez._  
_- Vous êtes prêt à tout M. Jane ? vraiment ?_  
_- Je n'ai rien à perdre._  
_- Je crois que si pourtant,_ ajouta t-il dans un sous entendu lourd de sens. _Je vous le dis une dernière fois et je vous parle comme je parlerai à un ami : Ne le provoquez pas, n'établissez pas une situation qui pourrait vous couter la vie et bien pire, la vie de ceux que vous aimez. Vous êtes encore jeune M. Jane, vous pourriez recommencer à zéro._  
_Si vous voulez mon sentiment M. Jane,_ ajouta t-il en plongeant son regard bleuté dans celui du mentaliste, _je pense que la mort de Lucy Joel représente un dernier avertissement qui vous est envoyé pour que vous preniez conscience de qui pourrait arriver si vous continuer à le défier. _  
_- John le rouge n'est pas intouchable, il l'a prouvé à maintes reprises, et le fait que j'ai pu établir une liste de suspects restreinte le prouve._  
- _M. Jane, jusqu'à présent, il vous a relativement épargné et vous a laissé mener votre enquête sans chercher à vous atteindre davantage. Aujourd'hui, son objectif est clairement de vous détruire mais avant d'en arriver là, il va s'attaquer à votre entourage, c'est à dire aux personnes que vous avez rencontré jadis à l'occasion d'enquêtes comme il l'a fait avec Lucy Joel, mais aussi aux plus proches, à vos collègues, …à la femme que vous aimez. Car je ne suis pas dupe M. Jane et soyez assuré que lui non plus. Je crois qu'il est clair pour tous ceux qui vous vois ensemble, que l'agent Lisbon et vous partagez plus que des sentiments strictement professionnels._  
_- Prêcher le faux pour savoir le vrai est une technique désuète M. Stiles, ajouta le mentaliste avec ironie et le sourire aux lèvres. De plus, je suis hermétique à vos techniques de « visualisation ». Je crois que vous avez peur M. Stiles, ajouta t-il s'avançant sur sa chaise pour se rapprocher du gourou. Vous avez peur de John le Rouge, mais pas uniquement. Vous avez peur de moi, car en le démasquant je vais aussi faire le lien entre vous et lui, et ce jour là, il vous faudra faire preuve d'une grande « clairvoyance » pour anticiper votre chute, car elle sera brutale._  
- _C'est ce que nous verrons M. Jane. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai des affaires qui m'attendent,_ fît-il en lui désignant la sortie.  
- _ A très bientôt M. Stiles._  
_- M. Jane. "._

Jane sorti ébranlé de cet entretien avec Bret Stiles bien qu'il n'en laisse rien paraître. Une fois dans la voiture, Lisbon rompit le silence :  
_"- Tout va bien Jane ?_  
_- Oui,_ répondit-il sans s'épancher. _Vous avez pu récupérer les vidéos ?_  
_- Oui j'ai tout, je vais les visionner en arrivant puis je les transmettrai à la scientifique. S'il s'avère que l'alibi est vérifié, ça fera un nom en moins sur la liste._  
_- Il n'en est pas pour autant innocent. Il est en relation avec John le rouge, et de près._  
_- Il vous a dit quelque chose de particulier quand je suis partie ?_  
_- Rien qui fasse avancer l'enquête",_ répondit-il en la regardant dans les yeux, avant de se retourner à nouveau vers la fenêtre.

Lisbon n'insista pas. Après avoir passé 10 années à côtoyer le mentaliste, elle savait d'expérience que lorsqu'il se fermait de la sorte, on ne pouvait rien en tirer.  
Arrivée au CBI, Lisbon passa l'après midi et la soirée à visionner les bandes vidéos, secondée par son équipe. L'enquête auprès de la famille de Lucy n'avait rien donné de concret.  
Il était 22 heures lorsque Lisbon monta dans le grenier rejoindre Jane.  
_" Jane ? ouvrez c'est moi._  
_- C'est ouvert, entrez."_

Quand Lisbon pénétra dans la pièce, Jane se tenait debout face à la vitre.  
_"- J'ai du nouveau s'empressa t-elle de lui dire._  
_- L'alibi est vérifié ? _  
_- Oui, il est bien resté une bonne partie de la nuit à cette fameuse soirée, il n'a pas menti. Les bandes vidéo sont originales et leur authenticité m'a été confirmée._  
Jane s'approcha de son tableau et à l'aide d'un marqueur, traça une croix sur le visage de Bret Stiles épinglé à coté des 6 autres suspects.  
_- Ce n'est pas tout Jane… _rajouta t-elle.  
Jane avança jusqu'à se tenir à quelques centimètre de sa coéquipière, qui avait suscité son intérêt.  
- _Sur la vidéo, j'ai reconnu Ray Haffner qui apparaît à plusieurs reprises. Il ne peut pas avoir tué Lucy Joel, ce n'est pas John le rouge._  
Elle lui prit alors doucement le marqueur des mains, s'approcha à son tour du tableau et barra la photo de son ancien patron.

Il se rapprocha pour se tenir à ses cotés et tous deux contemplèrent les cinq noms restants en silence : Gale Bertram, Reede Smith, Bob Kirkland, Sheriff Thomas McAllister, Brett Partridge.


	3. Chapitre 3

Jane se réveilla brusquement et se redressa dans son lit, trempé de sueur, la respiration saccadée. Il se tourna vers son radio réveil machinalement : il indiquait 3 heures du matin. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un cauchemar le réveillait en pleine nuit mais le réalisme de celui-ci l'avait particulièrement secoué. Dans un soupir, il passa la main dans ses cheveux et se leva pour aller à la salle de bain. Quand il croisa son reflet dans le miroir il eu un temps d'arrêt. Le manque de sommeil et les nuits agitées avaient changé son apparence au fil des années. Ses yeux s'étaient entourés de fines ridules ainsi que son front et ses tempes commençaient à grisonner légèrement. Aux yeux des femmes, il n'en était pas moins séduisant voir davantage mais à 43 ans, il commençait à sentir les effets du temps qui passe.  
Charlotte aurait eu 18 ans cette année. Il aurait probablement assisté à sa remise des diplômes, elle serait allée à l'université, lui aurait peut être présenté un garçon pour la première fois. Tous ces moments lui avaient été volés et resteraient à jamais le fruit de son imagination.  
Il entra dans la douche et resta longuement sous l'eau brulante, les yeux fermés. Avec le temps, la douleur était devenue moins vive, voire acceptable et ça le révoltait d'autant plus. Il voulait avoir mal, il voulait se rappeler à chaque instant ce qui lui avait été pris. Pendant des années il avait pensé ne jamais être capable de tourner la page, de penser à autre chose que la vision d'horreur de sa femme et sa fille assassinées. Certes, les cauchemars quotidiens revenaient le hanter mais le temps avait malgré tout fait son effet et bien malgré lui, il était forcé de reconnaitre qu'il avait commencé à faire son deuil. Progressivement, la peine avait été remplacée par la colère qui avait nourrit son obsession de vengeance en laissant peu de place à d'autres sentiments.  
Pendant des années, il n'avait pas vu d'autre issue à sa quête que sa propre mort mais aujourd'hui, sa vision des choses avait changé. Il se laissait même parfois surprendre à rêver à une deuxième chance dans la vie, à un après John le Rouge.  
_« Tu fais ça pour rester proche de Teresa Lisbon, je pense que tu es un petit peu amoureux d'elle. »_  
_« Vous êtes encore jeune M. Jane, vous pourriez recommencer à zéro. »._  
_« Je crois qu'il est clair pour tous ceux qui vous vois ensemble, que l'agent Lisbon et vous partagez plus que des sentiments strictement professionnels. »_  
Quand il avait rencontré la jeune femme, il avait tout de suite apprécié sa générosité, son professionnalisme et s'était assez rapidement senti en confiance avec elle. Insidieusement, l'amitié qui les unissait depuis des années s'était transformée en… autre chose. S'il n'osait pas encore mettre de mot pour définir ses sentiments, Patrick Jane n'en était pas moins lucide sur les changements qui s'étaient opérés. Il avait petit à petit remarqué la femme qu'il avait sous les yeux. Oui Teresa Lisbon était un bon flic, une amie sur qui il pouvait compter, mais elle avait également une beauté naturelle qui ne laissait personne indifférent. Pas même lui.  
Jane coupa l'eau, sortie de la douche en attrapant sa serviette au passage.  
Un jour il ne pourrait pas éviter la conversation qu'il avait éludé un an auparavant lorsque Teresa lui avait demandé ce qu'il avait voulu dire en lui disant je t'aime. La vérité est que ce jour là, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il lui avait pris, les mots étaient sortis spontanément sans qu'il les réfléchisse. Seul à Las Vegas, il avait eu le temps de penser à beaucoup de choses. A son plan mais pas uniquement. Il avait pensé à elle. Elle lui avait manqué et plus que de raison.

Les rêveries de Jane furent interrompis par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Il se précipita pour décrocher.  
_"- Bonjour Lisbon, _déclara t-il dans son calme habituel.  
_- Bonjour Jane, je sais que c'est très tôt mais il faut que vous me rejoigniez au 22 boulevard NorthPath. C'est lui Jane, _ajouta t-elle d'une voix mal assurée.  
_- Qui est la victime ?_  
_- C'est … Susan. Susan Darcy. Je suis déjà en route. A tout de suite. "_

L'agent Darcy avait provoqué la mort de Luther Wainwright dans l'opération qu'elle dirigeait, il y a prés d'un an. Souffrant d'une grave dépression depuis le drame, sa carrière anéantie, elle avait finalement quitté le FBI. Celle qui avait réussie à échapper à John le Rouge une fois, semblait ne pas avoir eu autant de chance cette fois-ci.  
Quand Lisbon arriva devant le pavillon de l'ancien agent, elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle n'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié Susan Darcy, d'autant plus depuis le décès tragique de son patron mais elle ne méritait certainement pas de finir comme ça. Après quelques mots échangés avec la police locale, un agent la guida vers la chambre.  
Le légiste et Brett Partridge était déjà sur place s'occupant des premières constatations. Lisbon réprima une bouffée d'angoisse à la vue du jeune homme et détourna son regard vers l'imposant smiley rouge vif et le corps sans vie de l'agent.  
_"- C'est une vraie boucherie, il y en a partout. Je crois qu'il n'a jamais été aussi… violent _ commenta t-il l'air fasciné en se tournant vers elle.  
- _ Gardez ce genre de commentaires pour vous s'il vous plait, et enlevez moi ce sourire de votre visage,_ rétorqua la jeune femme en lui lançant un regard noir.  
- _Je ne fais que mon job agent Lisbon,_ répondit l'analyste piqué au vif. _Ce crime est d'une intensité rare, je ne sais pas si l'on peut l'attribuer à John le Rouge ou s'il s'agit d'un imitateur._  
- _C'est lui_ répondit Jane d'un ton sans appel en s'avançant dans la pièce.  
- _Vous êtes sûr Jane ?_  
_- Certain. Je crois que j'en ai assez vu, je vous attends dehors._  
_- Ok._"

Teresa acheva son travail de terrain avant de rejoindre Jane à l'extérieur.  
_"- Vous allez bien ? Vous êtes pale,_ lui dit-il lorsqu'elle arriva à son niveau.  
- N_on ça ne va pas Jane, je viens de passer une demi-heure devant le corps mutilé de cette pauvre femme, à supporter les remarques de cette tête à claque de Partridge qui cerise sur le gâteau, est potentiellement John le Roug_e, ajouta t-elle à voix basse.  
Elle fût interrompue par la sonnerie de son téléphone.  
_- Directeur Bertram ? Oui monsieur. Très bien j'arrive._  
Elle replongea ses yeux dans ceux de Jane.  
- _ Je dois y aller, il veut un point complet sur la situation._  
_- Deux meurtres attribués à John le Rouge en 3 jours, ce n'est pas étonnant._  
_- On se voit plus tard"_, lui lança t-elle avant de tourner les talons vers son SUV noir.

***

Teresa arriva ½ heure plus tard dans les locaux du CBI. Elle prit l'ascenseur jusqu'au 4ème étage et respira un grand coup avant de frapper à la porte de Bertram.  
" _Entrez agent Lisbon"._  
Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, elle constata la présence d'Alexa Shultz aux cotés de son patron.  
_"- Directeur, vous vouliez me voir ?_ Lança la brunette.  
- _ Asseyez-vous agent Lisbon,_ fît-il en lui indiquant la chaise face à son bureau. _Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir ce qui est arrivé à Susan Darcy ?_  
- _ Oui monsieur, j'étais sur place lorsque vous m'avez appelé._  
_- Agent Lisbon,_ reprit Gale Bertram, _il nous parait clair d'après les récents événements, que John le Rouge pour une raison qui nous échappe, a changé de stratégie. Il n'a jamais jusqu'à présent tué deux fois dans un intervalle aussi court. Cette progression dans la fréquence des meurtres n'est pas habituelle. De plus, il semble prendre pour cible des personnes en lien de prés ou de loin avec nos enquêtes en cours ou avec nos unités._  
- _ Sauf votre respect monsieur, le coupa Lisbon, ce n'est pas malheureusement pas une situation inédite, John Le rouge i ans a assassiné toute l'équipe de l'agent Bosco._  
_- Agent Lisbon,_ reprit Gale Bertram, _vous avez raison, mais John le rouge depuis ces événements semblait avoir ralenti son activité, connaissez-vous les raisons de ce revirement ?_  
_- Non monsieur. Je suppose que cela est en relation avec le décès de Lorelei Martins._  
_- Agent Lisbon je vais être plus directe,_ compléta Alexa Shultz, _est-ce que vous ou Patrick Jane avez en votre possession des éléments que nous ignorons sur l'affaire ?_  
_- Non madame. Cette affaire est la plus importante que j'ai eu à traiter durant ma carrière, soyez assuré que si j'avais avancé sur l'enquête de manière significative, j'en aurais fais part à mes supérieurs,_ rétorqua Lisbon avec aplomb.  
- _ Teresa, reprit Gale Bertram, à compter de ce jour nous allons collaborer avec le FBI en totale transparence sur l'affaire John le Rouge. Vous ne serez pas en position de subordination, nous allons mettre nos forces en commun afin d'obtenir des avancées concrètes sur le dossier. La presse me harcèle pour obtenir une interview, il nous faut du nouveau et vite. Alexa va détacher une équipe du FBI qui arrivera demain matin et vous serez en charge de les débriefer. L'agent Gabe Mancini et vous-même serez tous deux à la tête de l'unité._  
_- Mais monsieur -_  
_- Je compte sur votre totale coopération,_ la coupa une nouvelle fois Gale Bertram, _Chaque nouvel élément sur l'affaire devra mettre communiqué. Ce sera tout agent Lisbon._  
_- Bien monsieur",_ répondit Lisbon avant de quitter la pièce.

Quand Lisbon entra dans son bureau, les lèvres encore tremblantes de colère refoulée, elle retrouva son consultant installé dans son canapé.  
_"- Laissez-moi deviner, dit-il en étudiant la jeune femme avec attention, on nous retire l'affaire ? ou plutôt non, on nous colle un mouchard ?_  
Devant le haussement d'épaule de Lisbon il rajouta : _« Plusieurs ? »_  
- _ On va travailler avec le FBI en collaboration, ça prend effet dés demain. Gabe Mancini va diriger les opérations avec moi._  
_- Je vois._  
_- Je vois et ? l_ui lança Lisbon en s'avançant vers lui, les poings sur les hanches.  
- _ Et rien Lisbon. Ça ne change rien à ce qu'on a dit, on ne partage pas nos infos avec qui que ce soit._  
_- Ça va être compliqué avec le FBI sur le dos._  
_- Ça va aller, _rajouta t-il en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. _Respirez un bon coup, vous êtes trop tendue. Vous devriez vous asseoir._  
_- Je n'ai pas le temps de m'asseoir Jane, ils ne vont pas débarquer dés demain, j'ai un rapport à écrire, la scientifique à rappeler pour avoir le compte_ _rendu de leur intervention, un débriefing à préparer et-_  
_- Il faut que vous partiez tôt ce soir,_ l'interrompit Jane.  
- _Je vous demande pardon ?_ lâcha t-elle avec humeur.  
- _ Vous sortez ce soir ma chère._  
_- Je sors ? … avec vous ?_ L'interrogea Lisbon se maudissant déjà intérieurement pour la fin de sa phrase.  
- _ Non,_ répondit-il dans un sourire, _ce soir vous allez inviter Bob Kirkland à diner._  
_- Qu'est ce que vous allez faire Jane ?_  
_- Je vais aller chez lui pendant ce temps._  
_- Et vous pensez y trouver quoi ?_  
_- Je ne sais pas encore mais je compte sur vous pour le tenir occupé deux bonnes heures._  
_- Deux heures en tête à tête avec un serial killer, hummm charmante soirée en perspective._  
_- Même s'il l'était, il ne vous arrivera rien dans un lieu public, j'ai réservé une table à l'Ocean Side pour 19h._  
_- Vous avez réservé une table alors que l'on ne sait même pas s'il est disponible ce soir, et surtout…s'il a envie de sortir avec moi ?_  
_- Croyez-moi, il acceptera,_ répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur, _on ne peut rien vous refuser Teresa",_ ajouta t-il en se levant avant de s'éclipser de la pièce.

_"A vous non plus Jane"_ ajouta Lisbon pour elle-même. Elle s'assit sur son fauteuil, prit son portable de sa poche et après une dernière hésitation, composa le numéro de Bob Kirkland. «_ Bob ? Bonjour c'est Teresa Lisbon. »_

***

Jane consulta nerveusement sa montre. Il était 18h45 et il se tenait dans une voiture banalisée à 100 mètres du domicile de Bob Kirkland. Ce dernier sorti quelques minutes plus tard, referma la porte derrière lui avant de pénétrer dans sa voiture et de disparaître à l'intersection.  
Jane après un regard autour de lui, sorti de son véhicule et se dirigea sur le perron. Il ne mit pas plus de 5 minutes à crocheter la serrure. _« Et ça travaille à la sécurité intérieure… »._  
L'intérieur de la maison ressemblait à son propriétaire : Propre, rangée dans une organisation quasi-militaire. Il commença par la cuisine, et ouvrit les placards un à un méthodiquement. Il avança ensuite dans le salon qui était relativement dépouillé : Pas de télévision, pas de photos ni de cadres aux murs. Là aussi, il inspecta les tiroirs, le vaisselier ainsi que le courrier posé sur la table basse.  
Jusque là, rien ne l'avait interpellé.  
Il se dirigea alors vers l'escalier, qu'il monta rapidement avant de pénétrer dans la première chambre à sa droite. La pièce était quasiment vide à l'exception d'une grande carte placardée au mur sur laquelle était disposé des photos, des annotations manuscrites qu'il reconnut instantanément… les siennes. _« Je le savais… »_ dit-il en esquissant un sourire. Après quelques minutes d'observation, il quitta la pièce pour se diriger vers celle d'à coté.  
Il s'agissait de sa chambre à coucher. Au premier abord, rien d'inhabituel dans cette pièce, un imposant lit était disposé coté gauche, et quand Jane s'avança, il remarqua un grand dressing attenant, lui aussi organisé méticuleusement. En face de lui, se trouvait un grand tableau qui recouvrait la presque totalité du mur. Le seul tableau de la maison.  
En se rapprochant, Jane remarqua sur le parquet, des traces d'usures. Il reporta ensuite son regard à nouveau vers le lit et plus particulièrement, sur les pieds massifs. Le lit avait vraisemblablement été déplacé, sa place originale se trouvant sous l'imposant tableau.  
C'est le cœur battant que Jane entreprit de le décrocher. Ce ne fût pas sans peine qu'il le posa doucement sur le sol. Il leva alors les yeux vers le mur et sentit des frissons glacés le parcourir et son cœur s'emballer : En face de lui se tenait le symbole rouge vif qui avait fait basculer sa vie 10 années auparavant.


	4. Chapitre 4

Il était 23h30 lorsque Teresa Lisbon gara sa voiture dans la petite allée menant à son appartement. Elle détestait conduire avec des chaussures à talons et ne pris pas la peine de se rechausser pour franchir les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de sa porte. Après avoir jeté le coup d'œil habituel à son environnement, déformation professionnelle oblige, elle inséra la clé dans la serrure et pénétra dans le vestibule. Elle n'alluma pas la lumière tout de suite, posa ses escarpins au sol au préalable, puis ses clés sur la petite console. Elle fut accueillie par un silence qui l'enveloppa, et l'apaisa immédiatement. Elle vivait depuis maintenant 5 ans dans ce joli duplex mais n'avait pas encore pris la peine de défaire tous ses cartons qui restaient entreposés dans un coin du salon. Teresa Lisbon passait l'essentiel de son temps dans les locaux du CBI ou en intervention et ne rentrait chez elle que tardivement. Sa routine était la même depuis des années : Lorsqu'elle arrivait à rentrer à des heures décentes, elle partait faire son jogging, prenait une douche rapide puis enfilait un t-shirt trop large et un pantalon de yoga. Elle finissait en général la soirée vautrée dans son canapé avec un plateau repas devant une comédie romantique. Elle aimait ce quotidien qui lui permettait de décrocher, d'oublier pour quelques heures les affaires en cours et la paperasse qui s'accumulait sur son bureau. Il lui arrivait de temps en temps d'échapper à son train-train et ces jours là, elle pouvait terminer la soirée dans un bar. Lorsque le sentiment de solitude l'emportait, elle pouvait acceptait les avances d'un inconnu et finir la nuit dans son lit. Teresa Lisbon, bien que discrète concernant sa vie privée, n'en était pas moins une femme à l'aise avec son corps qui savait se laisser prendre au jeu de la séduction quand l'occasion se présentait. Dans ces moments là, elle ne cherchait pas l'amour mais du réconfort. L'espace de quelques heures, elle devenait une autre femme, désirable, féminine et laissait son corps et ses sensations prendre les rennes. Depuis des années sa vie sentimentale s'organisait autour de deux règles : ne pas ramener d'hommes chez elle et ne pas revoir ses amants de passage.

Elle alluma la petite lampe de l'entrée qui diffusa une douce lumière dans la pièce. Elle venait de commencer à retirer les pinces qui maintenaient ses cheveux dans un chignon fou lorsqu'elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise reconnaissant une silhouette familière.  
_"- Jane ?! Qu'est ce que vous faites chez moi ? Comment êtes vous entré ? "_ lâcha la brunette sèchement.  
Son consultant était assis dans les marches de son escalier et la regardait visiblement amusé. Il s'était mis à l'aise. Il ne portait plus la veste de son costume et avait retroussé les manches de sa chemise jusqu'aux coudes. Il n'avait conservé que le gilet de son veston.  
_- Bonsoir ma chère, vous êtes ravissante vous devriez mettre des robes plus souvent,_ la jugea t-il d'un regard appréciateur en s'attardant sur ses jolies jambes fuselées.  
_- Jane, vous avez 15 secondes top chrono pour m'expliquer, faute de quoi c'est avec mon colt que vous allez faire la conversation et vous n'allez pas aimer,_ répondit Lisbon en se rapprochant dangereusement.  
- _Ok je me rends Lisbon,_ répondit-il en levant ses mains en l'air tout en descendant les quelques marches jusqu'à se tenir devant elle. _Vous savez, rentrer chez vous est d'une facilité déconcertante,_ reprit-il plus sérieusement. _A votre décharge, les serrures n'ont pas de secret pour moi mais il n'empêche que j'espérais de votre part un peu plus de vigilance compte tenu des derniers événements. Vous avez mis plus de 20 secondes à remarquer ma présence, ça aurait pu ne pas être moi en haut de cet escalier. _  
Son sourire avait disparu mais ses yeux clairs ne lâchaient pas les siens. Teresa, légèrement intimidée par sa proximité détourna le regard et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle acheva d'ôter les dernières pinces dans ses cheveux qui se libérèrent en une cascade de boucles sur ses épaules. Elle se retourna quand elle entendit la voix familière qui l'avait suivie. Il lui raconta en quelques mots sa découverte chez Bob Kirkland.  
_"- J'imagine que vous avez une théorie ?_ Répondit-elle en se issant sur le tabouret du comptoir.  
_- J'en ai deux à vrai dire. A notre connaissance, il n'y a pas eu de meurtres dans cette maison attribués à Red John et elle appartient à Kirkland depuis plus de 15 ans, j'ai vérifié en faisant un détour au bureau avant de venir._  
_Le sang sur le mur est ancien et il n'a pas été effacé, seulement dissimulé, continua le consultant en s'asseyant sur le tabouret voisin. Il aurait été pourtant facile de le faire disparaître…_  
_- Sauf s'il voulait le conserver comme… un témoignage des événements qui se sont produits dans cette maison,_ enchaina Lisbon en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.  
- _Et dans cette théorie, il n'y a qu'une raison qui puisse pousser quelqu'un sein d'esprit à faire ça._  
_- La douleur, la colère…_ proposa Lisbon.  
- _ La perte d'un être cher, conclu le mentaliste avec une émotion contenue._  
A cette évocation, Lisbon serra doucement la main de Jane dans la sienne avant de reprendre.  
- _Donc John le rouge aurait « pris » quelqu'un à Kirkland. Ça colle pas, s'il y avait eu meurtre, on aurait du retrouver un corps à un moment donné, pourquoi cacher un homicide ?_  
_- Sauf s'il n'y a pas eu meurtre mais juste un enlèvement._  
_- Un enlèvement ? Dans quel but ?_  
_- Le faire chanter je suppose. Il travaille pour la sécurité intérieure, il a accès à des informations privilégiées et confidentielles, il peut dissimuler des éléments clés._  
Lisbon considéra ses paroles avant de reprendre.  
- _ Vous me disiez qu'il a reconstitué toutes les notes que vous aviez prises ?_  
_- A l'identique_, confirma Jane.  
- _Quelle est votre deuxième théorie ?_  
_- Kirkland travaille pour John le rouge et il le fait volontairement. Il m'espionne pour l'informer de l'avancement de l'enquête. _  
_- Un disciple… ça pourrait expliquer pourquoi John le rouge connaissait la liste des 7 noms, à partir du tableau il était facile d'arriver aux mêmes déductions que vous._  
- _ Sauf que Lorelei est morte avant qu'il entre par effraction dans le grenier, ce n'est donc pas de cette façon qu'il a su… C'est la raison qui me fait pencher vers la 1ère théorie… l'enlèvement et le chantage._  
_- Ou il pourrait être tout simplement John le rouge_, lâcha Lisbon en se levant pour se faire un café.  
- _ J'en doute maintenant. Je pense qu'il est manipulé. Comment s'est passé le repas ?_ rajouta t-il en s'approchant du comptoir à son tour.  
- _On a parlé boulot essentiellement et on a échangé quelques anecdotes sur notre enfance mais rien concernant l'affaire contrairement à ce que je croyais._  
Jane ouvrit un placard pour attraper une boite de thé et commença à préparer la boisson en silence.  
- _ Il n'a jamais été marié, ajouta Lisbon toujours perdue des ses pensées. La personne de son entourage qui a disparu pourrait être une petite amie, un membre de sa famille… Je vais mettre Grace sur le coup._ Elle se retourna vers Jane voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas.  
- _ Ça va Jane ?_  
_- On touche au but Lisbon, la réponse est là sous nos yeux_, précisa t-il en levant la tête vers elle à son tour.  
- _J'en suis sûre_, confirma t-elle doucement en posant une main réconfortante sur son bras avant d'avaler une gorgée de café.  
Lorsqu'il posa sa main sur la sienne, elle ne put empêcher ses joues de rougir instantanément. Fichues hormones pensa t-elle… Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre des gestes tendres néanmoins ils s'étaient fait rares depuis son retour de Las Vegas, comme ci l'un comme l'autre avaient pris conscience que maintenir une distance entre eux était nécessaire pour éviter … tout dérapage émotionnel.  
-_ Teresa, un brillant cerveau comme le votre ne fonctionne pas à vide… à quoi pensez-vous ?_  
_- Aux suspects,_ mentit-elle avant d'ajouter après quelques secondes de silence :_ D'après Rosalind Harker, on sait que John le rouge mesure un peu moins d'1m80, qu'il n'est ni très musclé ni "mou", que ses cheveux sont courts, droits et lisses. Il a une voix douce, des mains fermes et puissantes. _  
_- Il est manipulateur et charismatique ; mais aussi méticuleux, cultivé et raffiné,_ compléta Jane.  
- _ Pour moi Reede Smith et Gale Bertram ne collent pas à la description physique. Brett Partridge m'inspire tout sauf la culture et le raffinement. On a déjà éliminé Brett Stiles et Ray Haffner. J'ai du mal à imaginer Thomas McAllister en John le Rouge… Pour moi Bob Kirkland est le suspect n°1,_ acheva t-elle en posant sa tasse dans l'évier.  
- _ Ou c'est ce qu'on veut nous faire croire,_ ajouta t-il songeur. _Merci de partager ça avec moi._  
- _Je ne vous apprends rien,_ dit-elle dans un sourire. _Et si mon cerveau ne fonctionne pas à vide, on sait vous et moi que le votre n'a rien à lui envier._  
_- Détrompez-vous, votre avis est important pour moi. J'ai besoin de vous à mes cotés"_, ajouta t-il dans un murmure, en laissant ses yeux s'égarer brièvement sur sa bouche.  
Brusquement Teresa senti l'air de la pièce se charger d'électricité. Les yeux bleus de Patrick Jane plongèrent dans les siens avec une intensité redoutable. Tandis que ses doigts glissaient lentement le long de sa joue, le sourire de Teresa s'effaça. Elle inspira brièvement en espérant qu'il ne remarque pas les battements anarchiques de son cœur. Il s'approcha jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente son haleine tiède sur son visage et son parfum musqué. Teresa osa timidement soutenir son regard, troublée par ce qu'elle cru lire dans ses pupilles dilatées. Son air grave, ses sourcils froncés trahissaient le trouble de ses pensées. Depuis leur rencontre il avait rarement laissé tomber son masque même face à elle. Le Patrick Jane qu'elle avait sous les yeux, à seulement quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, paraissait fragile et indécis.  
Dans quelques secondes, il allait se décider à l'embrasser, elle le sentait. Prise d'une panique absolue, elle détourna vivement la tête en se dégageant de sa main.  
_"- Il est tard je vais aller me coucher_, annonça t-elle aussi tranquillement que son état de nervosité le lui permettait. _Vous pouvez dormir sur le canapé, il y a des draps dans le meuble de l'entrée._  
_- A demain Lisbon,"_ fît il sans insister. Il déposa un baiser sur son front avant de sortir de la pièce sans se retourner.  
Teresa respira un grand coup essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. L'espace d'un instant, les frontières qu'ils s'étaient naturellement efforcés de constituer pour préserver leur relation professionnelle venaient de voler en éclat. Teresa Lisbon avait ce soir été à deux doigts de se laisser séduire par Patrick Jane.

Il était un peu plus de 5 heures du matin quand Teresa, réveillée depuis un moment, se faufila hors de sa chambre. Elle descendit l'escalier pieds nus avant de déboucher dans le salon où elle s'arrêta dans son élan. A quelques mètres d'elle, se trouvait son consultant profondément endormi.  
Elle se laissa surprendre à savourer durant quelques minutes, ce spectacle rare, d'un Patrick Jane apaisé et plus légèrement vêtu qu'à l'accoutumé. Une vision plutôt agréable !  
Sans bruit, elle avala un café puis remonta s'habiller. Avant de partir travailler, elle griffonna à la hâte quelques mots sur un papier, qu'elle déposa avec le double des clés de son appartement sur la table basse. _« Inutile d'exercer vos talents sur ma serrure, utilisez la clé et n'arrivez pas trop en retard. T. »_

****  
Teresa arriva la première au CBI. Elle profita de l'heure matinale pour mettre de l'ordre dans les papiers et préparer l'arrivée de l'équipe du FBI avec laquelle elle allait devoir travailler.  
Lorsque son équipe arriva quelques heures plus tard, elle les réunit dans son bureau pour les mettre au courant de la situation.  
"_- Le FBI ? je croyais qu'il était clair que l'affaire John le rouge était de notre ressort !_ s'exclama Rigsby avec humeur.  
- _Ecoutez, cette décision n'a rien à voir avec nos compétences, c'est une décision politique. Le dossier devient plus sensible, un agent a été à nouveau la cible de John le rouge. Il faut voir le bon coté des choses et essayer de profiter des moyens qui sont mis à notre disposition._  
_- Je ne vois pas le bon coté la dedans_, ajouta Grace. P_eut-on au moins leur faire confiance ?_  
- _ On reste sur nos gardes, on n'a pas encore identifié la taupe du FBI…_  
Les quatre agents se retournèrent en même temps pour voir Jane pénétrer dans la pièce et s'installer silencieusement dans son canapé.  
-_ Cho et Rigsby, vous allez libérer le bureau du fond pour leur laisser un espace de travail, d'après ce que je sais ils seront 3, l'agent Mancini, l'agent Smith et l'agent Murdock. Je ne vous demande qu'une chose : Ne faites pas de vague, faites un effort je n'ai pas besoin de suspensions supplémentaires. Cette remarque vaut pour vous aussi Jane,_ ajouta t-elle en se tourna vers le mentaliste.  
_- Loin de moi cette idée,_ répondit-il innocemment en soutenant son regard.  
Les agents se levèrent pour sortir quand Lisbon arrêta Grace.  
- _Grace, j'ai besoin que vous fassiez des recherches sur Bob Kirkland. Il me faut le maximum d'information concernant sa vie privée et sa famille. Vérifiez si quelqu'un de son entourage est porté disparu._  
_- Mais… ces informations sont confidentielles. _  
_- Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas un problème pour vous. Et…soyez discrète, ce n'est pas une demande officielle. Venez me faire votre rapport personnellement._  
_- Ok patron je m'en occupe._"

Restés seuls, Lisbon se tourna face à Jane en tendant vers lui la paume de sa main.  
Ce dernier leva un sourcil interrogateur, le sourire aux lèvres mais ne réagit pas, toujours confortablement installé.  
_"- Mes clés Jane_, lui lança t-elle vivement.  
- _Elles sont très jolies,_ lui répondit-il en les sortants de son veston pour les regarder.  
- _Jane… Rendez-les moi._  
_- Lisbon, donner c'est donner, reprendre c'est voler._  
_- Je ne vous ai rien donné du tout,_ riposta t-elle en colère._ C'était un prêt, un P-R-E-T Jane._  
- _Je dérange ?_ Gabe Mancini venait de rentrer dans la pièce laissée entre ouverte. _Teresa, Jane, _ ajouta t-il en les saluant.  
- _ Bonjour Gabe, non tu ne déranges pas, Jane allait partir, on va pouvoir commencer"_, dit-elle en lui arrachant vivement les clés des mains avant de les glisser dans sa poche.  
Le consultant se leva et s'apprêtait à sortir quand il se ravisa et se rapprocha de Teresa pour lui murmurer à l'oreille sensuellement: «_ Vous ne gagnerez pas à ce petit jeu là avec moi. »_. Teresa sentit un frisson parcourir son échine et son pouls s'emballer pour la deuxième fois en moins de 24h.  
Avant de quitter la pièce, Jane se retourna une dernière fois vers elle, un sourire enfantin aux lèvres, et agita le petit trousseau de clé qu'il venait de lui dérober, avant de disparaître. Le teint de Teresa vira en un instant du rose tendre au rouge vif.

Le reste de la journée passa très vite et sans incident majeur. L'équipe du FBI prit rapidement ses marques et la collaboration avec Gabe Mancini dans les dossiers de l'affaire fût moins désagréable qu'elle l'avait imaginé. Le jeune homme était certes arrogant mais il savait aussi se montrer patient et à l'écoute. Il semblait prendre sur lui et la traiter comme son alter ego.  
_"- On se voit toujours ce soir pour le poker ? Je passe te prendre ?_ lui dit-il s'apprêtant à quitter les lieux.  
- _Je vais essayer de venir mais j'ai encore des choses à finir avant de repasser chez moi, je prendrai ma voiture ne t'embête pas. Merci quand même,_ ajouta t-elle dans un sourire.  
- _Comme tu voudras. A ce soir._  
_- Oui à tout à l'heure_," ajouta t-elle avant de replonger dans sa paperasse.  
Teresa ne recroisa pas Jane de la journée. Rapidement les locaux se vidèrent de leurs occupants. A 20h30, il ne restait qu'elle et Grace à l'étage. Elle venait d'éteindre à son tour son ordinateur et d'enfiler sa veste lorsque l'agent vint toquer à sa porte.  
_"- Entrez Grace. Du nouveau ?_  
_- Je crois que oui,_ répondit la rouquine avant de s'asseoir et de poser un dossier sur son bureau.  
_- Dites-moi tout, dit-elle en ouvrant le parapheur face à elle._  
_- J'ai fais les recherches que vous m'avez demandé concernant le passé de Robert Kirkland. Ça n'a pas été facile, son dossier était classé confidentiel. Je n'ai rien trouvé dans son entourage direct : il a une sœur qui vit en Floride, ses parents sont d'origine irlandaise et se sont installés aux états unis lorsqu'il avait 4 ans. Ils sont toujours en vie et sont installés en Californie. Il ne s'est jamais marié et il est actuellement célibataire. J'ai cependant découvert qu'il a vécu en couple dans la fin des années 90 en ayant accès aux factures d'électricité de sa maison. Le nom d'une certaine Jessica Doors apparaît à plusieurs reprises jusqu'en 2003. Après, elle a totalement disparu de la circulation._  
_- L'année où la famille de Jane a été tuée…_  
_- Patron ce n'est pas tout. Doors était son nom marital qu'elle avait conservé après son divorce. Son nom de jeune fille est Miller. Jessica Miller. C'est la sœur cadette de Sophie Miller._  
_- La psychiatre de Jane,_ murmura Lisbon sous le choc. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle l'aperçu dans l'encadrement de la porte. Lui aussi semblait sonné. Sans un mot elle le vit rebrousser chemin.  
_- Jane attendez !_ Lui lança t-elle sur ses talons.  
Elle le rattrapa devant l'ascenseur et saisie son bras vivement.  
- _ Qu'est ce que vous faites ? Où allez-vous ?_  
_- Je vais faire ce que j'ai à faire et j'y vais seul,_ dit-il en se dégageant.  
- _ Non ce n'est pas une bonne idée, vous n'êtes pas dans votre état normal._  
_- Je vous appelle plus tard_, répliqua t-il sèchement avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se referment sous ses yeux.

Elle appuyait rageusement sur le bouton d'appel pour le faire remonter, lorsque son portable se mit à sonner.  
Elle vit s'afficher le nom de Gabe Mancini. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation elle décrocha.  
_"- Lisbon._  
_- Tu es encore au CBI ?_ Demanda t-il hésitant.  
- _Oui j'y suis encore, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?_ lui répondit-elle les nerfs à vif.  
- _ Teresa, je… Il s'est passé quelque chose, il faut que tu m'attende je suis en route, je passe te prendre._  
_- Non, explique moi Gabe, c'est John le rouge ?_  
- _Oui_. Teresa, après un bref silence il rajouta : _il a tué Virgil Minelli._"


	5. Chapitre 5

**Merci à Luucky, Calypsoh, Camille, Irisun, Jaliilove et Catlaur pour vos messages !**  
**Désolée pour le retard que j'ai pris pour poster la suite mais je me suis mariée début août et j'ai été très occupée, j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de vos attentes !**

**Le Mentaliste et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, cette histoire n'est que le fruit de mon imagination.**

* * *

Une nuit sans étoiles. Une nuit sans espoir.  
Lorsqu'elle était enfant, la mère de Teresa lui avait expliqué un jour que si elle se sentait seule, si elle n'avait personne sur qui s'appuyer dans les moments difficiles, elle pourrait trouver du réconfort dans le ciel, que les étoiles veilleraient sur elle. La disparition précoce de sa mère avait obligé Teresa à grandir très vite, à assumer des responsabilités qui n'étaient pas de son âge. Adolescente, lorsqu'elle avait envie de pleurer et de céder au désespoir, elle se souvenait de ces paroles et courait se réfugier dans le jardin. Elle s'allongeait alors dans l'herbe et pouvait regarder le ciel pendant des heures. Elle en ressortait réconfortée et confiante. Elle avait gardé cette habitude même à l'âge adulte, qui lui donnait l'impression de garder un lien avec sa famille disparue et lui permettait d'exorciser ses craintes et ses douleurs. Teresa Lisbon paraissait aux yeux des autres sûre d'elle, et son leadership naturel lui avait permit de gravir facilement les échelons. Mais les personnes qui la connaissaient bien savaient voir au-delà des apparences. Elle cachait une grande sensibilité et une fragilité qui l'avaient jusqu'à présent empêché de se réaliser sur un plan personnel, familial. Cette dualité faisait partie de sa vie et elle l'avait accepté : Il y avait d'un coté, Teresa Lisbon, l'enfant battue qui avait peur de montrer ses émotions et de vivre ses sentiments et de l'autre Teresa Lisbon, la femme flic qui n'hésitait pas à se dépasser pour arriver à ses fins.  
Aujourd'hui elle avait apprit la mort d'un être cher, la mort de la seule personne dans sa vie qui s'était le plus rapprochée de l'image d'un père pour elle. Et elle se sentait ce soir plus que tout comme l'enfant maltraitée qu'elle avait été dans le passé.

Assise sur les marches de la maison de Virgil Minelli, elle regardait l'agitation qui l'entourait sans vraiment la voir : Les voitures de police garées anarchiquement, les vas et viens de la police locale, de son équipe, les voisins sur le trottoir agars. Elle avait l'impression d'être devenue sourde et aveugle. Elle se sentait vide et seule la douleur violente dans sa poitrine lui rappelait qu'elle respirait encore.

Elle sortie de sa léthargie lorsqu'une main se posa sur épaule.

- _Hey, tu tiens le coup ?_ Lui demanda Gabe Mancini en s'asseyant à ses cotés.

- _Il n'y a pas d'étoiles dans le ciel ce soir_, lui répondit-elle les yeux dans le vague.

- _Teresa, regarde moi_, lui demanda t-il en tournant son menton dans sa direction. _Je vais te ramener chez toi, tu as besoin de te reposer._

- _ Non je préfère rester ici._

_- On n'a plus rien à faire ici, il faut laisser la scientifique faire son travail._

_- Où est mon équipe ?_

_- Vanpelt et Cho sont là, Rigsby n'est pas encore arrivé. _

_- Jane ?_

_- Il ne répond pas au téléphone, je lui ai laissé un message. Teresa… on y va maintenant._

Il lui saisi le bras et tous deux prirent lentement la direction du SUV noir de l'agent.

Teresa Lisbon venait de franchir le seuil de sa maison lorsque son téléphone sonna.  
Voyant qu'elle hésitait à répondre, Gabe lui pris doucement des mains et répondit à sa place.

- _Gabe Mancini à l'appareil. Oui directeur Bertram elle est avec moi, je vous la passe._

Teresa poussa un profond soupir puis se saisie de l'appareil.

- _Je vous écoute... Je vais aussi bien que possible vu les circonstances... Quoi ?! Je n'ai pas besoin de rester à la maison, j'ai du travail et je vais bien je vous assure ! …Mais –_ (Elle soupira à nouveau). _Très bien, oui …au revoir._

- _ Alors ?_

_- Et merde, je suis en « congés » pour deux jours, lâcha t-elle un jetant son téléphone sur la console. Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire apparemment._

_- C'est une bonne nouvelle, tu en as besoin. Tu veux que je reste un peu avec toi ?_

_- Non ça ira, j'ai besoin d'être seule._

_- Ok, appelle moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. _

Il se dirigeait vers la porte lorsqu'il ajouta :  
- _ Je te tiens au courant si on a du nouveau. Et Teresa… je suis là si tu as besoin de parler, qu'elle que soit l'heure du jour ou de la nuit._

_- Merci,_ lui répondit-elle en esquissant un semblant de sourire.

Une fois seule, Teresa monta lentement l'escalier, pénétra dans sa chambre et s'écroula sur son lit. Elle mordit son oreiller pour étouffer ses hurlements et sentit sa poitrine se déchirer en longs sanglots rauques.

* * *

Jane arriva rapidement à destination. Il se gara, coupa le contact et inspira profondément avant d'ouvrir la boite à gant de la vieille DS. Il en sortit un colt qu'il camoufla dans la veste de son costume avant de quitter le véhicule.  
Il toqua à la porte, une main fébrilement posée sur sa veste.  
Cette dernière s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître son ancienne psychiatre Sophie Miller.

- _ Patrick ? Que fais tu là, il est très tard, tout va bien ?_ s'inquiéta la jeune femme.

- _Je peux entrer ?_ Lui demanda t-il fermement.

- _Oui bien sûr,_ dit –elle en s'écartant pour le laisser passer.

Il prit place dans son canapé et elle s'installa dans le fauteuil face à lui.

- _Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?_

- _Qui est John le Rouge ?_ l'attaqua t-il sans détours.

- _Patrick, je ne sais pas ce qui te fait croire que…_

- _ Qui est John le Rouge ?_ répéta t-il froidement. _Je sais tout concernant l'enlèvement de Jessica Miller, je sais que tu es impliquée dans tout ça et tu vas tout me raconter dans les moindres détails,_ ajouta t-il en sortant son arme de son veston.

- _On n'est pas obligé d'en arriver là Patrick, je sais de quoi ça a l'air mais je suis de ton coté. Moi aussi il m'a prit quelqu'un que j'aime et… si j'ai donné des informations à John le Rouge crois moi, ce n'était pas de mon plein gr_é, dit elle les yeux embrumés de larmes.

- _Quel rôle joue Bob Kirkland dans tout ça ?_

Sophie Miller n'eut pas le temps de s'expliquer car le principal intéressé fît irruption dans la pièce.

- _Si j'étais vous je baisserai mon arme M. Jane_, dit-il arme au poing, la brandissant fermement dans sa direction.

- _Je veux simplement avoir des réponses_, enchaina Jane en soutenant son regard.

- _ La curiosité est un vilain défaut… mais je reconnais que je vous dois quelques explications. Il s'installa en face du mentaliste, sans baisser sa garde, avant de reprendre : Jessica était ma compagne, elle était médecin. John le rouge l'a enlevé il y a douze ans pour me faire chanter. A l'époque je travaillais déjà pour la sécurité intérieure. Quand j'ai compris ce qui était arrivé, j'ai lutté, enfin… j'ai essayé._

_- Pourquoi vous ? et comment avez-vous su qu'il s'agissait de John le rouge ?_ S'enquit Jane.

- _Ma position à la sécurité intérieure me donne accès à toutes sortes de dossiers sensibles et à des informations classées top secret. Je suis capable de tout connaître sur une personne rien qu'en tapant son nom sur nos réseaux. Je sais tout sur vous M. Jane, de votre première petite amie Alice, en passant par vos arnaques dans les casinos de Las Vegas quand vous avez atteint la majorité, comment votre mère a refait sa vie après vous avoir abandonné, le petit pécule que vous avez dissimulé au fisc dans des comptes en Suisse, je sais tout M. Jane. Le savoir, c'est le pouvoir, et John le Rouge l'a bien compris_.

Jane ne fît pas de commentaires. Il encouragea cependant d'un hochement de tête son interlocuteur à poursuivre.

-_ Un beau matin, j'ai reçu par courrier son annulaire M. Jane. Je sais que vous pouvez comprendre ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai ouvert la boite. C'est comme si on m'avait arraché le cœur, j'imagine que lorsque vous avez lu le mot qu'a laissé John le rouge sur la porte de votre chambre ce soir là, il en a été de même pour vous._  
_Durant quatre années il m'a fait croire qu'elle était en vie. Quatre longues années M. Jane. Quatre années durant lesquelles j'ai couvert ses arrières dans l'espoir de la revoir._

_- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ensuite ?_ demanda Jane après une minute d'un silence pesant.

- _ Un matin j'ai su. J'ai su que je ne la reverrai jamais. J'ai su qu'il l'avait tué. Cet espoir que j'ai nourri pendant toutes ces années, c'est pire que la mort. Vous M. Jane, vous avez pu enterrer votre femme et votre fille, faire votre deuil. Ne pas savoir quand cela c'est passé, ni comment, c'est terrible._

- _ Pour ce que ça vaut, on ne peut pas dire que j'ai fais mon deuil. J'ai pu les enterrer c'est vrai, j'ai vu, j'ai touché leurs corps sans vie. Mais je suis un peu mort moi aussi ce soir là. Dites moi, qu'est ce qui a changé à partir du moment où vous avez compris que vous ne la reverrez jamais ?_

- _Le désespoir, la haine, …la colère. Depuis plus de huit ans je ne vis que pour le faire tomber, pour le briser. Quand il a fini par me proposer son amitié, je l'ai accepté dans l'espoir de découvrir son identité, pour me venger. _

- _ Dites moi qui il est Bob. Je vous comprends, je sais ce que vous avez traversé. Ensemble on peut l'arrêter, l'empêcher de détruire d'autres vies._

Bob Kirkland éclata dans un rire nerveux.  
- _ C'est là où la situation devient ironique : je ne sais pas qui il est. Il est très intelligent. Il ne commet aucune erreur. Je n'ai jamais vu son visage, je ne lui ai jamais parlé directement, Il ajouta non sans émotion : Tout ce que je veux savoir, c'est où elle est enterrée, qu'on me rende son corps._

_- ça va aller Bob, ensemble on va y arriver il faut que vous me fassiez confiance, _ajouta Jane avec compassion.

Bob Kirkland qui semblait une minute avant perdre le contrôle de ses émotions et de son self contrôle, se reprit subitement et ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau froidement sur le mentaliste.

- _ Je suppose que votre charmante coéquipière est au courant que vous êtes là ?_

_- Je suis venu seul, personne ne sait que je suis ici,_ ajouta t-il sincèrement.

- J_e suis désolé alors Patrick,_ lui lança Bob Kirkland.

- _Désolé pourquoi ?_ s'inquiéta Jane.

- _ Parce que je vais devoir vous tuer,_ dit-il froidement. _John le rouge est à moi, je ne peux pas vous laisser partir comme ça, je ne peux pas vous laisser ruiner ma couverture._

A cet instant il brandit son arme et appuya sur la détente, Jane eu juste le temps de plonger au sol évitant ainsi le projectile. Caché derrière le canapé, il riposta, manquant sa cible, avant de se jeter dans la fenêtre du salon qui se brisa sous son poids.  
Il roula sur la pelouse et sentit une vive douleur transpercer son épaule. Il cria mais ne lâcha pas son arme pour autant et continua à tirer en se rapprochant de son véhicule. Bob Kirkland sur ses talons, il eu tout juste le temps de pénétrer à l'intérieur, de démarrer lorsqu'il sentit une arme sur sa tempe.

- _C'est terminé maintenant. Une dernière volonté avant de mourir ?_

_- Lâche le tout de suite Bob._

Sophie Miller le menaçait d'un fusil de chasse, directement pointé sur son abdomen.

- _ Laisse le partir,_ le supplia t-elle.

- _ Ne te mêle pas de ça Sophie, je ne voudrais pas être obligé de te tuer aussi, _ lui dit-il.

- _ Il faut bien mourir un jour._

Bob Kirkland baissa lentement son arme puis fît un croche pied à la psychiatre qui retomba lourdement sur le sol, lâchant son arme. Il lui asséna ensuite un violent coup de poing sur le visage qui la laissa clouée au sol. Jane profita de cette diversion pour démarrer et s'éloigner. Dans son rétroviseur, il remarqua cependant que l'agent qui venait de monter dans son SUV, était déjà à ses trousses.  
Ignorant le sang qui s'échappait de son épaule, il prit son téléphone et composa le premier numéro enregistré. Celui de Lisbon. Il tomba directement sur sa boite vocale. Il composa alors rageusement le numéro de Cho. Ce dernier répondit après seulement deux sonneries.

- _Cho, je suis poursuivi par Bob Kirkland, il cherche à me tuer, je suis sur le boulevard Jackman. Envoi une équipe pour nous intercepter je sais pas combien de temps je vais pouvoir le distancer. Il faut que tu ailles chercher Sophie Miller chez elle, elle est en danger elle a des informations sur John le rouge, ramène là au CBI et protège là personnellement. Préviens Lisbon je n'arrive pas à la joindre._

- _Je m'en occupe, j'envois une patrouille tout de suite à ta rencontre_. Il ajouta après quelques hésitations : _Lisbon est chez elle, elle est en congés pour deux jours._

- _En congés ?!_ s'écria Jane avec humeur, _elle n'en a pas pris depuis deux ans mais je crois que pour le coup elle aurait pu s'abstenir, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment._

- _Virgil Minelli est mort Jane, on t'a laissé plusieurs messages._

Jane encaissa le choc de l'information silencieusement puis raccrocha avant de jeter le téléphone sur le siège à ses cotés. Il risqua un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur : Il avait vraisemblablement semé Bob Kirkland qui était hors de vue, il ne ralentit cependant pas son allure et poussa sa voiture de collection au delà de ses limites, grillant feu rouges et stop.  
L'adrénaline commençait à redescendre, Jane sentait doucement la douleur dans son épaule se faire plus vive et ses mains trembler contre le volant. Il avait déjà été pris à parti de la sorte mais c'était la première fois qu'il avait senti au plus profond de lui même la peur de mourir.  
A deux reprises, il avait été amené à tuer un homme: il y avait eu le sheriff Hardy pour protéger Lisbon il y a quelques années et Timothy Carter qu'il avait abattu froidement, pensant qu'il s'agissait de John le rouge. Aujourd'hui, il aurait pu tuer Bob Kirkland… pour rester en vie et pas uniquement dans le but ultime d'assouvir sa Némésis. Il venait de prendre conscience assez brutalement qu'il voulait vivre après s'être oublié pendant si longtemps en se concentrant uniquement sur sa vengeance. A partir d'aujourd'hui, il ne pourrait plus l'ignorer.

Soudain, Jane fût obligé de mettre ses pensées de coté lorsque la voiture de Bob Kirkland déboucha sur sa droite à un croisement, fonçant sur lui à toute allure. L'impact fût violent et Jane fût projeté contre le volant. A demi inconscient il entendit la tôle de sa voiture se plier sous le choc. Les yeux entre ouverts, il regarda l'agent descendre de son véhicule, révolver au poing et se diriger vers lui. C'est à ce moment là, alors qu'il commençait à abandonner tout espoir de sortir de cette voiture vivant, qu'un autre véhicule roulant à vive allure fît son apparition et stoppa sa course à coté des deux individus. Bob Kirkland qui était sur le point d'achever Jane, s'arrêta dans son élan, aveuglé par les phares. Jane incapable de tourner la tête entendit alors deux coups de feu et le bruit d'un corps qui tombe à terre. Il sentit ensuite que quelqu'un arrachait la portière conducteur défoncée et l'extirpait vivement du véhicule avant de l'allonger à même le sol.  
Alors qu'il s'attendait à découvrir le visage de Cho, il constata avec effroi que l'individu qui venait de lui sauver la vie n'était autre que Bret Stiles. A quelques mètres de lui, gisait le corps sans vie de Bob Kirkland abattu de deux balles dans la tête.

- _Pourquoi ?_ murmura Jane encore sonné par l'accident.

-_ Ne me remerciez pas M. Jane, disons… que notre ami commun n'est pas disposé à ce que le jeu entre vous se termine de cette façon_, dit il en désignant Bob Kirkland. _Il a un message pour vous._ Il tendit à Jane un message dans lequel il déchiffra les mots suivants:

_« Le cerf errant par les taillis_  
_Tient l'âme humaine hors du souci._  
_L'agneau prétexte du pêché_  
_Pardonne au couteau du boucher. »*_

- _William Blake ? Sérieusement ?_ répondit Jane en s'adossant contre le trottoir en prenant appuie sur ses bras.

- _ M. Jane, laissez moi vous rappeler les règles du jeu une dernière fois. Aujourd'hui vous avez beaucoup de chance, il n'en sera pas de même demain. John le rouge s'en est pris à vos pions, il va maintenant s'attaquer à vos pièces maitresses, les tours, les fous… votre reine. Quand vous tomberez sous sa lame, vous serez seul._

_- Dites moi qui il est et là le jeu commencera à être équitable._

- _Non monsieur Jane, ça c'est à vous de le découvrir,_ _vous avez toutes les cartes en main,_ répondit calmement le vieil homme avant de tourner les talons et de disparaître dans la nuit.

Jane resté seul, posa sa tête contre le trottoir et ferma ses yeux. Il ne les rouvrit que lorsqu'il entendit les sirènes familières se rapprocher. Cho descendit de son véhicule précipitamment suivit de prés par Gabe Mancini et Gale Bertram.

_- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel Jane ?_ s'écria Gale Bertram en se penchant pour prendre le pouls de Bob Kirkland.

- _Ne vous fatiguez pas, il est mort,_ rétorqua Jane en se redressant à nouveau.

_- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?_ demanda t-il non sans colère.

- U_ne longue histoire… En résumé, disons que j'ai découvert que Bob Kirkland était lié à John le Rouge qui le faisait chanter. Il était en quelque sorte un agent infiltré sauf que des raisons personnelles l'animaient. Il a essayé de me tuer pour continuer à mener son investigation sans que j'interfère_.

_- Bob Kirkland ? Un agent infiltré ? L'agent Cho m'a dit ce qu'il s'était passé avec Sophie Miller. Expliquez-moi pour quelles raisons ces éléments n'ont pas été portés à ma connaissance ?_

Jane se leva péniblement pour se tenir au même niveau que son interlocuteur.

_- Je ne fais confiance à personne voilà pourquoi. Nous sommes près du but, nous n'avons plus droit à l'erreur._

_- Quand vous dites « Nous » vous parlez de vous et de l'agent Lisbon c'est ça ? Elle était au courant de vos escapades nocturnes qui ont coutées la vie à un homme ce soir ?_

Jane ne répondit pas mais serra son poing rageusement, seul signe trahissant son irritation grandissante.

_- Je prends ça pour un oui. Il va y avoir des répercussions Jane et sans tarder. Mancini, vous prenez la tête exclusive de cette unité, Lisbon est relevée de ses fonctions. Je vous veux dans mon bureau dans une heure. Jane vous allez être placé en détention jusqu'à ce que l'on ait fait toute la lumière sur ce qui s'est passé._

_- Il a besoin de soins médicaux Monsieur_, l'interrompit Cho.

Gale Bertram considéra le mentaliste un instant comme s'il voyait pour la première fois, son état général dégradé.

_- Agent Cho, vous accompagnez M. Jane à l'hôpital, il est sous votre responsabilité. Un seul faux pas de sa part et vous dégagez vous aussi, c'est bien compris ?_

_- Bien Monsieur._

_- Vous êtes à coté de la plaque mon pauvre Gale_, lui lança le mentaliste avant de rejoindre Cho dans le véhicule.

Une fois seuls, Jane se tourna vers l'agent asiatique sans lui laisser le temps de parler.

_- Je sais que je te dois des explications, je sais que j'ai eu tort de te mettre à l'écart mais il va falloir que tu me fasses confiance._

_- Tu ne pourras pas t'en tirer avec des pirouettes cette fois ci Jane, un homme est mort,_ lui répondit l'agent dans son calme habituel.

_- Il y en aura encore si tu ne m'écoute pas. On ne va pas à l'hôpital, tu vas m'amener chez Lisbon : Je te promets de tout te dire._

_- Pourquoi je te ferai confiance ? Pourquoi je risquerai ma carrière pour toi ?_

_- Parce que j'ai compris qui est John le Rouge._

TBC…

* * *

* extrait de "Auguries of innocence" - Poème de William Blake

Version originale :  
The wild deer, wandring here & there,  
Keeps the Human Soul from Care.  
The Lamb misusd breeds Public strife  
And yet forgives the Butchers Knife.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Merci à Camille, Calypsoh, Tournesol, Luucky, Jaliilove, Dolarsback et Irisun pour vos messages ! Je suis très contente que la suite vous ait plu.**  
**Voici un des chapitres les plus important, j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur, c'est un peu longue n'hésitez pas à revenir vers moi pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

**Le Mentaliste et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, cette histoire n'est que le fruit de mon imagination.**

* * *

Patrick Jane et Cho ne mirent pas plus de 15 minutes à rejoindre le domicile de Teresa Lisbon. Ils n'attendirent pas que cette dernière ouvre la porte pour pénétrer dans le petit duplex.

- On doit y aller. Maintenant Lisbon, lui lança t-il en franchissant le seuil.

- J'aurais pu vous descendre. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Aller où ? C'est 3 heures du matin ! Lui répondit-elle avec humeur.

- Préparez un sac avec quelques affaires vous avez 5 minutes, lui ordonna t-il avec autorité.

Elle se retourna vers Cho.

- Cho ? qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ?

- On n'a pas le temps de t'expliquer, il faut qu'on parte et vite.

- Vous avez du nouveau sur John le Rouge ?

- Pas ici, je vous le dirai quand on sera à la plaque, dit il en la poussant gentiment vers les escaliers.

- On a une planque ?

- Il vous reste 3 minutes Teresa.

Teresa resta interdite un instant étudiant les traits de son consultant pour déceler le vrai du faux puis monta précipitamment l'escalier. Elle fourra quelques affaires à la hâte dans un sac de voyage.  
Lorsqu'elle sortit de chez elle, Jane sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, le lui prit des mains et le jeta à l'arrière de la voiture.

- Votre portable.

Teresa lui tendit l'appareil. Il le réduisit en morceaux en quelques secondes.

- Dommage, je l'aimais bien !

Elle prit place à l'avant du véhicule tandis que Cho prit le volant laissant Jane s'installer à l'arrière.

- Vous êtes blessé ? lui demanda telle en se retournant.

- C'est rien de grave.

- Vous perdez du sang, il faut voir un médecin.

- Je vais bien, on verra ça plus tard.

Ils roulèrent durant prés d'une heure. Rapidement ils quittèrent les artères principales pour regagner des routes de campagne. Le trajet se fît dans un relatif silence, ses deux coéquipiers n'étant pas disposés à lui livrer les principales informations dans la voiture. Ils se contentèrent simplement de l'informer des derniers événements concernant Bob Kirkland. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant un hangar dans une zone industrielle désaffectée.  
Quand Teresa pénétra à l'intérieur, elle ne pût retenir un cri de surprise. Elle n'imaginait pas ce genre de planque. Très moderne, elle découvrit un espace ouvert et lumineux qui offrait tout le confort : Un coin informatique, un grand salon et une salle à manger sans oublier sur le fonds : deux chambres, une cuisine équipée et une salle de bain.

- J'ai droit à des explications maintenant ? demanda t-elle avec impatience.

- Oui l'endroit est sûr.

- On est où Jane ?

- Vous êtes chez …un ami à moi.

- Encore une dette de poker ? demanda cho.

- En quelque sorte, répondit-il en souriant.

Patrick Jane pris la main de Lisbon et la dirigea vers le canapé où il la fit asseoir. Il prit une chaise, s'assit en face d'elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- J'ai compris qui est John le rouge. Toutes les pièces du puzzle se sont imbriquées quand j'ai lu ça.

Jane sortit de sa poche le mot laissé par John le rouge et le tendit à sa coéquipière.  
_« Le cerf errant par les taillis, Tient l'âme humaine hors du souci. L'agneau prétexte du pêché Pardonne au couteau du boucher. »_

- C'est du Blake ? demanda Cho

- Oui. Le 1er poème que m'a transmis John le rouge est un extrait du « Tigre ».  
_ « Tigre, Tigre, Brûlant, Brillant, dans les forêts de la nuit. Quelle main, quel œil immortel ont fabriqué ton effroyable symétrie ? »._

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Cho.

- Je sais que vos cours de philo sont loin mais je vais essayer de faire simple. L'agneau est un symbole de la pureté, de l'innocence et du sacrifice tandis que le tigre est un symbole de sauvagerie et de férocité, commença t-il.  
Le tigre, et l'agneau sont partout. Ils cohabitent sur la terre comme au ciel. Par le mot « Immortel », le poète se réfère à dieu. En mentionnant l' « effroyable symétrie » il attire notre attention sur le caractère diamétralement opposés des deux personnages. Il nous pose une question très simple : Qui peut être à l'origine d'un être si redoutable ? Mon analyse est que dieu a créé le tigre, comme il a créé l'agneau mais c'est l'homme l'a corrompu pour en faire son contraire, une créature terrifiante, immorale et sauvage. Il fait référence à la réalité de notre monde, la coexistence du bien et du mal. L'agneau « prétexte du péché » encourage en quelque sorte le boucher c'est à dire le tigre dans ses déviances. L'un et l'autre ne peuvent vivre séparément. Ils sont très proches.

Si l'on considère que je suis l'agneau et John le rouge le tigre… on arrive rapidement à la conclusion que c'est quelqu'un qui partage ma vie, quelqu'un que je vois régulièrement pour ne pas dire … quotidiennement.  
Et quel est le suspect que je vois le plus souvent ? Reede Smith ? Bob Kirkland ? Thomas McAllister ? Brett Partridge ?

- Gale Bertram, l'interrompit Teresa dans une voie sourde.

- Gale Bertram répéta Jane avec conviction. Je vais faire appel à votre mémoire, reprit-il en se levant. Vous souvenez-vous des suspects que nous avions identifié concernant l'affaire Todd Johnson (_A/N : saison 3 épisode 24)_ ?

- Oui, il y avait Laroche, Osvaldo Ardilles, Brenda Shettrick, Gale Bertram, et Craig O'laughlin, affirma Cho.

- C'est exact. Quelle ruse avons-nous employé pour découvrir la taupe du CBI ?

- Nous avons donné à chaque suspect potentiel un numéro de chambre différent à l'hôtel Pacific Palms, le but étant de leur faire croire que Madeleine Hightower s'y trouvait, répondit Teresa.

- C'est ça. Et que s'est- il passé ensuite ? Demanda Jane.

- Nous avions donné à Craig O'laughlin le numéro 505 et à Gale Bertram le numéro 605. La tueuse était entrée dans la chambre de Gale Bertram et on a pensé tout d'abord que c'était lui la taupe, répondit Lisbon.

- Quand Gale Bertram et moi étions tous les deux au centre commercial il m'a dit : _« Vous êtes un homme qui a un peu trop tiré sur la corde. »_ et c'est là que j'ai fais le lien avec la corde qu'avait laissé la tueuse sur le lit. C'est comme ça qu'on en a déduit qu'elle se rendait un étage en dessous au numéro 505 et que la taupe était en réalité Craig O'laughlin.  
Cho, te rappelles tu quelle a été l'attitude de la tueuse quand vous êtes rentré dans la pièce ?

- Elle était très calme.

- A-t-elle eu l'air surprise ?

- Pas du tout. Elle nous a sourit et s'est défénestrée très vite, elle avait l'air sûre d'elle.

- Où tu veux en venir Jane ? Lui demanda Lisbon nerveusement.

- Je veux en venir que la tueuse attendait notre venue, elle n'était pas surprise car elle savait qu'on allait essayer de l'appréhender. Elle était prête à mourir, ça faisait parti du plan. Ça signifie que John le rouge savait ce que l'on faisait, il savait que l'on lui tendait un piège. Qui était au courant de notre opération ?

- Seulement nous cinq : Vous, Cho, Grace, Rigsby et moi, répondit Lisbon.

- Comment as t-il pu savoir ce que nous préparions si aucun d'entre nous n'a parlé ? Demanda Jane.

- La seule façon de savoir… eut été que les suspects parlent entre eux…et qu'ils réalisent qu'ils avaient des numéros de chambre différents. Ho mon dieu… murmura Lisbon réalisant les conséquences.

- Quand j'ai commencé à discuter avec Timothy Carter il m'a dit « Quand O'laughlin m'a informé de votre petit piège j'ai été ravi ». Ce qui confirme qu'il savait à l'avance ce que l'on manigançait. Gale Bertram ne m'a pas parlé de corde par hasard. Il l'a dit car il savait que j'arriverai à la conclusion que c'était Craig O'laughlin et non pas lui la taupe. Dans quel but ? Tourner mon attention vers Timothy Carter. Cette rencontre était planifiée, il n'y avait rien d'improvisé. Il m'a dit des choses très personnelles que seul l'assassin de ma famille pouvait connaître. John le rouge l'avait bien briefé au préalable. Comment avons-nous découvert la présence de Carter dans le centre commercial ?

- Parce que j'ai composé le dernier numéro appelé par Craig O'Laughlin, répondit Teresa.

- Si ce jour là Craig n'était pas mort et qu'il avait accomplit sa tâche, c'est à dire tuer Hightower et l'équipe, nous n'aurions jamais pu faire le lien avec Timothy Carter. Ça signifie qu'une chose : Que John le Rouge avait prévu la mort d'O'Laughlin.  
Après un bref silence, Jane poursuivit : Entre le moment où j'ai été arrêté et le moment où l'agent de sécurité a pris l'arme et le téléphone de Timothy Carter peu après sa mort il ne s'est écoulé que quelques minutes. Pour moi cela signifie donc qu'il avait des consignes claires, que tout était prévu en amont. John le Rouge avait également prévu que Timothy Carter meurt.  
Le plan de John le Rouge était que Timothy Carter aille au centre commercial, me parle et que je le tue. Et la seule chose qui a pu faire que cela arrive c'est que je réalise que la taupe était O'Laughlin et non Bertram.

- Tout ça dans quel but ? demanda Cho.

- Me faire arrêter, faire en sorte que je n'interfère plus dans ses plans, que… j'abandonne. Et il était aux premières loges pour assister à mon arrestation.

- Gale Bertram ne correspond pas à la description physique faite par Rosalind, affirma Lisbon.

- Pouvons-nous considérer la description d'une ancienne maitresse de John le rouge comme étant recevable ? Pour moi elle ne nous a pas dit la vérité, répondit il en se tournant à nouveau vers la jeune femme.  
Ce n'est pas tout, il y a d'autres éléments qui me poussent à croire qu'il est John le rouge. La première fois que l'on s'est rencontré outre le fait que j'ai ressenti des ondes bizarres, il m'a appelé « L'enfant prodige » _(N/A : Cf saison 3 épisode 01)_. Seul mon père m'appelait ainsi et Sophie Miller le savait.

- Comment pouvez-vous être à 100% sûr que Bertram est John le rouge ? Il pourrait être un complice, une taupe… Tous ces éléments sont troublants, je suis d'accord Jane, mais qu'est ce que ça prouve ? Demanda Lisbon en se levant pour se tenir à la même hauteur que lui.

- Pas convaincue hein ? _"He is mar"_, ça ne vous rappelle rien ?

- Si bien sûr, répondit-elle. L'affaire Jared Renfrew. Il vous avait contacté pour vous donner des informations sur John le rouge à condition que vous prouviez son innocence concernant le meurtre de sa petite amie. (N/A : Cf. Saison 1 épisode 11). On avait réussi à prouver que c'était sa propre mère l'assassin. Une fois sorti de prison il a disparu au Mexique où nous l'avons retrouvé mort dans sa chambre d'hôtel tué par John le rouge. Il y avait cette inscription sur le mur. Vous avez découvert ce qu'il a voulu dire ?

- _« He is Marine »_ _(N/A : C'est un Marine)_. Gale Bertram a servi pendant 10 ans dans le corps des marines. Il a cessé ses fonctions militaires en 1998.

- L'année où John le rouge a commencé à tuer… affirma Cho.

- Comment ont-ils pu savoir qu'il était un ancien Marine ? Ce n'est pas écrit sur son front, l'interrogea Lisbon.

- Sur son front non, sur son avant bras gauche oui. Il a un tatouage, un bouledogue.  
_(N/A : La mascotte du corps des marines est un bouledogue nommé Chesty, adoption qui remonte à la Première Guerre mondiale où, à la bataille du bois Belleau, les Allemands baptisèrent les Marines Teufel hunds : chiens du Diable)._

Teresa se laissa choir à nouveau dans son fauteuil.

- C'est Gale Bertram Teresa, ça ne fait aucun doute pour moi, lui dit-il en s'accroupissant devant elle.

- Toutes ses années à travailler pour lui, à lui rendre des comptes…j'ai du mal à le croire, répliqua Lisbon en triturant ses doigts nerveusement.

- Ça a du sens pourtant, reprit Cho. Des cinq suspects restants, il est le plus gradé, il a la position la plus importante. De plus, il était facile pour lui avec sa position de pirater nos ordinateurs, de suivre notre enquête au plus prés. Concernant l'affaire Jared Renfrew, je me souviens qu'il avait justement pris des vacances lorsque nous sommes partis au Mexique.

- Il m'a cité des paroles de Blake un jour, ajouta Lisbon. Je me souviens que ça m'avait étonné ce soir là, j'étais avec Laroche _(N/A : Cf. saison 3 épisode 16)._ Je ne sais plus vraiment, je crois que c'était « lorsque votre tendre cœur s'ouvrira, le voile d'une effroyable nuit se lèvera. ».

- Jane, tu aurais pu le tuer ce soir quand il est arrivé sur la scène du crime, affirma Cho. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?

- Parce qu'agir sous l'impulsion aurait été une erreur. Et ça vous aurez mis en danger, dit-il en regardant à tour de rôle Cho et Lisbon. Bret Stiles a été très clair, vous êtes les prochains. Il n'agit pas seul. J'aurais pu le tuer c'est vrai mais ces complices auraient fini le travail.

- Je vais aller chercher Grace et Rigsby tout de suite, déclara Lisbon en attrapant sa veste.

- Non, je vais y aller, affirma l'agent asiatique. Je vais récupérer ta commande au passage, dit-il en regardant Jane.

- Je peux savoir de quoi il s'agit ? demanda Lisbon.

- De quoi leur préparer un petit comité d'accueil au cas où, répondit Jane. Notre ami Cho a quelques relations disons… intéressantes.

- Je vois… les gangs. On peut passer à l'armurerie du CBI j'ai les accès on peut récupérer des armes et du matériel d'écoute, et en plus, c'est légal !

- Ah j'ai oublié de vous dire… Vous êtes virée Teresa, déclara le consultant avant de disparaître précipitamment dans la cuisine.

- Je suis quoi ?!

* * *

Une heure s'écoula durant laquelle, Jane et Lisbon restés seuls, commencèrent à ranger les affaires et à préparer un plan d'action pour le lendemain.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez finalement réussi à me faire virer. Je savais que ça arriverait un jour mais quand même…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, quand tout sera fini, vous retrouverez non seulement votre poste mais avec une promotion à la clé.

Teresa lui fît une moue dédaigneuse et s'apprêtait à lui lancer une réplique cinglante lorsqu'il s'avança vers elle contrariant ses plans.

- Teresa… Je suis désolé pour Virgil. Désolé de ne pas avoir pu être là à vos cotés.

- Merci Jane. Moi aussi je suis désolée… Ils venaient de fixer une date pour le mariage, répondit-elle avec émotion. Jane… ce n'est pas votre faute, ajouta t-elle.

- Si ça l'est, j'aurais du -

Il n'eût pas le temps d'achever sa phrase et lâcha subitement le carton qu'il portait dans un cri de douleur. Elle se précipita vers lui.

- Laissez-moi regarder votre épaule.

- C'est bon Lisbon, la balle m'a juste éraflée, elle n'a pas traversée.

- Laissez-moi regarder quand même. Et détendez-vous, ma mère était infirmière et avec mes trois frères j'en ai vu…

Il commença à déboutonner sa chemise mais s'arrêta dans son élan, incapable de retenir une grimace.

- Laissez-moi faire, dit-elle en s'avançant à sa hauteur.

Elle acheva de défaire les boutons en évitant soigneusement son regard. Voir un Patrick Jane à moitié nu endormi sur son canapé était une chose, mais le dévêtir en était une autre et Teresa ne put s'empêcher de balayer du regard la peau découverte. Son corps était ferme, étonnamment musclé pour quelqu'un qui ne pratiquait pas d'exercice physique… du moins à sa connaissance. Elle l'avait déjà vu torse nu mais dans des circonstances dramatiques alors qu'il avait échappé de peu à la noyade. Elle se laissa distraire à imaginer l'effet de ses doigts sur sa peau, de ses lèvres dans son cou. Elle se reprit lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il l'a regardait avec la même attention mais avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Elle se sentit soudain honteuse : depuis combien de temps le regardait-elle ainsi ? Rougissante, elle fit glisser la chemise en douceur sur les épaules du mentaliste. Concentrée à nouveau sur sa tâche, elle se pencha pour examiner la plaie de plus prés.

- C'est plus profond que ce que je pensais, je vous emmène à l'hôpital. Elle esquissa un mouvement pour se relever mais il lui prit le bras vivement pour la maintenir à la même hauteur que lui.

- Non Lisbon, on ne va nulle part. Faites ce qu'il faut ici, dit-il d'un ton sans appel.

- Je ne suis pas médecin Jane et là vous avez besoin de voir un professionnel, on doit vous faire des points.

- Vous n'avez pas appris la couture quand vous étiez enfant ? lui répondit-il en relâchant la pression sur son bras.

Elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à lui faire entendre raison et qu'au fond, il n'avait pas tort… une fois de plus.

- Je n'ai rien pour anesthésier la douleur, je vais devoir vous désinfecter et vous recoudre à vif, ça va faire très mal.

- Niveau douleur, j'ai connu pire, lui répondit il retrouvant son sérieux.

- Oui … Je ne garantie pas le résultat, répondit-elle doucement.

Elle se leva pour remonter ses longs cheveux dans une queue de cheval puis partit nettoyer ses mains consciencieusement. Elle reprit ensuite sa place, se saisit de l'antiseptique et des compresses puis se redressa à nouveau ramenant son visage à quelques centimètres du sien pour avoir un meilleur angle de vue.

- Je vais y aller, dit-elle recherchant son approbation une dernière fois dans son regard.

- Je suis prêt, lui répondit-il dans un demi-sourire.

Lorsqu'elle versa la solution alcoolisée sur la plaie elle le sentit un instant se tendre sous ses doigts. Sa respiration se fît plus profonde et à partir de ce moment, il garda ses yeux fermés. Durant 15 minutes qui lui parurent interminables, Teresa Lisbon travailla sur sa blessure dans un silence déconcertant. Quand elle risquait un regard sur son visage, elle constatait que le sien restait de marbre et ne trahissait aucune émotion particulière. Déroutée, elle acheva le dernier point et coupa le fil. Elle nettoya alors une dernière fois la blessure et lui banda l'épaule.

- C'est fini, lui dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Il rouvrit les yeux pour la voir disparaître précipitamment dans la salle de bain.

Teresa contempla son reflet dans le miroir : Elle avait du sang sur les mains et sur son chemisier blanc. Son sang. Elle le retira vivement et commençait à le nettoyer avec frénésie lorsque brusquement, elle se retrouva quelques années en arrière, au CBI, à genoux devant le corps criblé de balles de Samuel Bosco, l'homme qui fût son mentor, son ami, son amant. Elle essayait en vain de le ranimer, recouverte de son sang, quand des mains fermes se posèrent sur ses épaules.

- Teresa… Teresa…

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit ses yeux, elle constata que Jane était prés d'elle, dans la salle de bain et la regardait anxieusement. Elle ne contrôlait plus ses tremblements et se sentait submergée par toutes les émotions qu'elle avait plus ou moins réussie à contenir jusqu'à présent. Quand elle éclata en sanglot, il s'avança et la serra très fort dans ses bras.

- Chut… Laisse aller, laisse tout sortir, c'est bien…

Sans retenue, elle répondit à son étreinte et nicha son visage au creux de son cou. Incapable de se calmer, elle sentit les mains de Jane caresser avec douceur le haut de son dos puis ses cheveux. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir mais elle le respirait à plein poumon, son odeur si familière se mélangeait à la sienne. Elle pouvait sentir sa peau nue contre la sienne, son souffle régulier contre son oreille.  
Elle savait qu'il lui parlait, qu'il lui murmurait des paroles réconfortantes mais elle n'y prêtait pas attention : Il était là, il était en vie et c'est la seule chose qui avait de l'importance.

Avec le temps, Teresa avait appris à se contenter de peu. Durant 10 années, ils s'étaient côtoyés en gardant leurs distances, ils avaient néanmoins réussi à créer entre eux une belle complicité. Un jour lors d'une affaire, Jane avait qualifié leur relation d' « amour platonique ». Ce qualificatif leur collait effectivement à la peau. Il leur été arrivés de s'enlacer mais cela restait très occasionnel et exclusivement à l'initiative de Jane. Elle avait toujours évité au maximum les contacts familiers avec son consultant dont les élans d'affection la mettaient mal à l'aise. Durant toutes ces années elle s'était s'efforcé d'être son amie et pendant longtemps elle avait cru que ça lui suffirait, refoulant les émotions qu'il provoquait en elle.

Il n'aurait pas pu dire combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, debout, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Lui aussi semblait dans un état second. Ce n'est que lorsque Teresa finit par s'apaiser et se hissa sur la pointe de ses pieds pour lui parler qu'il sortit de son mutisme.

- Ne … ne me demande plus de te faire du mal…

Jane prit alors son visage entre ses mains et l'étudia attentivement. Teresa Lisbon était d'une pâleur presque surnaturelle, pâleur qui contrastait ses grands yeux verts qui ne lâchaient pas les siens. Ses grands yeux honnêtes et francs…

- Tout va bien, je crois qu'on a besoin de se reposer tous les deux, depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas dormi ? Lui dit-il en essuyant ses larmes.

- Je ne sais pas… deux jours.

- Je vais te montrer où tu peux te coucher.

Quand il relâcha doucement son étreinte, elle interrompit son mouvement.

- Non, reste avec moi.

Ses yeux retrouvèrent les siens. Pas besoin d'être mentaliste pour interpréter son regard. Ce soir elle savait ce qu'elle voulait. Elle n'avait plus envie de jouer, de sauver les apparences, plus rien à faire des règles, ni de John le Rouge. La femme qu'il avait sous les yeux était libre : elle venait de faire sauter les principes et les interdits qui régissaient sa vie.

- Teresa… non, dit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait ferme.

- Pourquoi non ? On en a autant envie l'un que l'autre, enchaina t-elle.

- C'est présomptueux, même de ta part.

- Présomptueux, vraiment Jane ? répondit-elle sentant la colère monter. Tu pourrais me regarder dans les yeux et me dire que j'ai tort ? que tu ne ressens rien pour moi ?

- Tu es mon amie, rien de plus, répondit-il froidement en soutenant son regard.

- Foutaises.

- La journée a été difficile pour chacun d'entre nous, tu as besoin de repos. Ne dis pas des choses que tu pourrais regretter demain, ajouta t-il en prenant ses distances.

- Comme quoi ? comme ce que tu m'as dit quand tu m'as tiré dessus ? répondit-elle menaçante, en se rapprochant à nouveau.

- Teresa s'il te plait, ne fais pas ça…

Tous deux se fixaient comme deux lutteurs cherchant à évaluer les forces de l'autre. Teresa allait répliquer lorsqu'à contrecœur, elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Tu es un menteur. Peut-être que tu peux faire croire à qui veux bien l'entendre que tu restes au CBI pour « passer le temps »… Pour moi, tu n'es pas uniquement quelqu'un « qui résout des affaires », ça n'a jamais été que ça, ajouta t-elle sans se retourner.

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce lorsque brusquement, il réduisit l'espace qui les séparait. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et la ramena vivement contre lui. La respiration de Teresa s'accéléra en même temps que les battements de son propre cœur. Quand leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact et que leurs souffles se mêlèrent, elle s'abandonna à ses sensations. Sa langue palpita entre ses lèvres avant de s'insinuer à l'intérieur dans une attaque brutale. Son contact velouté le bouleversa et elle le sentit frissonner malgré la chaleur de la pièce.  
Patrick Jane était incapable de rassembler des idées cohérentes et surtout incapable de s'arrêter. Il se mit à l'embrasser comme s'il n'y avait plus de lendemain, comme si c'était leur unique chance. Elle répondit à ses baisers avec la même vigueur, ses bras fermement enroulés autour de son cou. Lorsqu'il la plaqua durement contre le mur, ses lèvres abandonnèrent sa bouche pour s'attarder sur son visage, puis son cou ne lui laissant aucun répit. Rapidement ses mains se firent plus demandeuses, explorant sans douceur chaque parcelle de son corps.

Teresa Lisbon ne portait qu'un soutient gorge blanc de sport et son classique pantalon noir : Une tenue qui n'avait rien d'affriolant en soi et pourtant, elle était belle et désirable. Il l'avait toujours trouvé belle. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'artifices particuliers pour se mettre en valeur. Pourtant depuis quelques temps, la jeune femme choisissait ses vêtements avec plus de soin, elle se maquillait davantage et avait adopté une coiffure plus sophistiquée. Ces changements physiques étaient apparus peu de temps après qu'elle ait eu connaissance de son aventure avec Lorelei Martins. Il savait que cette découverte l'avait faite souffrir bien qu'elle est pris sur elle de ne rien laisser paraitre. Patrick Jane connaissait la nature des sentiments qu'elle lui portait depuis longtemps, peut être même avant qu'elle ne les découvre elle-même. Néanmoins, bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais encouragé dans cette voie, la sentir se remettre en question physiquement, inconsciemment pour se rapprocher de ce qu'elle croyait être son idéal féminin, lui avait fait de la peine.  
Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire qu'à ses yeux, Teresa n'avait rien à envier à la jeune femme de 10 ans sa cadette.

Toute la colère et toute la tension des jours précédents se canalisèrent dans leur échange passionné, presque animal, chacun d'entre eux ne pouvant réprimer ce besoin de se toucher, de se posséder. Teresa Lisbon avait l'habitude d'avoir le contrôle dans ces aventures, c'est toujours elle qui avait donné le rythme. Mais dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle se sentait comme une marionnette, incapable de se raisonner. Lorsque leurs dernières couches de vêtements se retrouvèrent au sol, Teresa enfonça ses doigts dans sa tignasse désordonnée tandis qu'il la soulevait de terre et enroulait sa jambe autour de sa taille. Ils avaient presque atteint le point de non retour lorsqu'elle le sentit soudain hésitant.  
Teresa considéra alors ses traits tendus, le battement de son pouls précipité dans la petite veine de son cou.

- Tu veux me rendre dingue ? chuchota t-elle d'une voix éraillée.

- Teresa est-ce que tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? Je n'avais pas prémédité de te faire l'amour ce soir contre le mur de cette salle de bain…répondit-il sérieusement.

- J'ai besoin de toi ici et maintenant… je ne sais pas comment tout ça va se terminer... La seule certitude que j'ai, c'est que je t'aime, avoua t-elle dans un murmure sans le quitter des yeux.

Ses dernières réticences s'évanouirent sous cette déclaration. Sa bouche retrouva la sienne avec une avidité brutale tandis que ses bras resserrèrent leur emprise sur son corps.

TBC…


	7. Chapitre 7

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard que j'ai pris à écrire la suite, mais ma vie est un peu mouvementée en ce moment, en l'espace de 3 mois, j'ai eu un 2ème enfant, je me suis mariée, j'ai supervisée l'extension de ma maison et j'ai changé de travail donc vous comprendrez bien qu'il me reste peu de temps pour écrire avec tout ça ! **  
**Je vous remercie à tous pour vos messages concernant le chapitre 6, même si je ne le fait pas individuellement, tous vos commentaires me vont droit au cœur et me donnent envie de continuer. **  
**Ce chapitre 7 est très court, c'est une petite introspection dans les sentiments de Jane et Lisbon après leur échange … fougueux. Je sais que certaines personnes ont trouvé leur rapprochement brutal mais c'est comme ça que je l'imagine, après avoir passé autant de temps à refouler leurs sentiments, à se voiler la face, à mes yeux il ne peut pas en être autrement … ce chapitre est un peu fleur bleue, j'en suis désolée pour ceux qui n'aiment pas mais l'action dominera dans les prochains chapitres c'est promis !**

* * *

Combien de fois avait elle rêvé de moments comme ceux-ci ? Probablement des milliers. Etre allongée en position fœtale et sentir la chaleur de l'être aimé, ses bras enroulés autour de sa taille, son corps épouser parfaitement les courbures du sien. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé pour autant que leur première fois ensemble serait si passionnée. C'est comme si toutes ces années à dissimuler à l'autre leurs désirs, toute cette tension sous jacente avait été libérée d'un seul coup dans une explosion des sentiments. Aujourd'hui leurs vies étaient à un tournant majeur : ils avaient démasqué John le Rouge et étaient sur le point de l'arrêter. Cette nuit ils avaient tous deux lâché prise mais elle savait que les moments qu'ils venaient de vivre étaient rares et que la réalité ne tarderait pas à les rattraper.

- Teresa je sais que tu ne dors pas, chuchota son consultant.

- C'est tellement évident ? Je peux savoir à quoi tu vois ça ? répondit-elle sourire aux lèvres.

- Ta respiration. Tu la contrôle et ça se sens, lui murmura t-il dans l'oreille en lui caressant avec douceur le bras, comme pour s'excuser de son audace des heures précédentes.

Teresa se retourna lentement pour lui faire face. Elle le gratifia d'un doux sourire tandis qu'il resserrait son emprise sur sa taille.

- D'accord je ne dors pas. Tu veux parler de ce qui s'est passé ?

- Pas toi ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle posa sa main sur son visage et déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres.

- Je crois que j'ai peur d'entendre ce que tu vas me dire, répondit elle.

Il l'attira à lui de façon à ce qu'ils se tiennent à la même hauteur et qu'elle prenne appuie sur son torse.

- Je me souviens de ce que je t'ai dis ce soir où je t'ai tiré de dessus. Je pensais chaque mot. Je suis non seulement secret, manipulateur, mais je suis lâche aussi Teresa.

Elle releva la tête vers lui.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça,...cette auto flagellation permanente. Tu n'es pas un lâche, tu es un homme bien, je n'en ai jamais douté. Je me demande juste … Pourquoi ce jour là… tu as évité la discussion ?

Jane lâcha un soupir avant de lever les yeux vers le plafond.

- Je n'avais pas prévu que ça arrive… je veux dire… m'attacher à toi ne faisait pas partie de l'équation. C'est la dernière chose que j'imaginais possible. Il hésita un instant avant de poursuivre : Je… quand j'ai pris conscience du changement entre nous, j'ai refoulé tout ça dans un coin de ma tête.  
J'ai feins d'avoir oublié pour la même raison que celle qui t'a poussée à faire semblant d'accepter mon explication. Je n'étais pas prêt à assumer les conséquences, ajouta t-il en replongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

- C'est pour ça que tu t'ais comporté comme ça avec moi ces derniers temps ? que tu étais si…distant ?

- Teresa il n'y a pas de place pour l'amour dans ma vie… pas encore. J'ai agis comme ça parce qu'il fallait que je reste concentré… mais aussi c'est vrai, pour que tu te détaches de moi, pour que tu ailles de l'avant.

- Depuis combien de temps tu sais pour … mes sentiments ? Lui demanda t-elle soudain vulnérable.

Il dégagea doucement une mèche de ses cheveux de son visage et la ramena derrière son oreille.

- 5 ans. Mais j'ai sentis que les choses se sont vraiment amplifiées quand je suis rentré de Las Vegas l'année dernière.

Teresa rompit le contact visuel pour reprendre sa place initiale, dos à lui.

- Hey, regarde-moi, lui dit-il en posant ses mains sur ses épaules dénudées.

- Je me sens tellement… pathétique, répliqua t-elle spontanément.

- S'il y a quelqu'un dans cette pièce qui est pathétique je t'assure que ce n'est pas toi. Tu ne te vois pas comme les gens autour de toi te perçoivent : Tu es intelligente, sensible, douce et je ne parle pas de ta beauté… Tu mérites bien ton surnom de « sainte Térésa » ne serait ce que pour m'avoir supporté pendant toutes ces années, ajouta t-il dans un sourire. Tu n'as pas à rougir d'avoir des sentiments, c'est ce qui nous différencie de personnes comme Bertram…

Elle se retourna à nouveau vers lui les yeux embrumés de larmes.

- J'ai essayé tu sais, j'ai vraiment essayé de te sortir de ma tête … j'avais d'autres rêves étant enfant, et devenir un bourreau de travail trouvant l'illusion du bonheur dans des histoires d'une nuit n'en faisait pas partie. Je voulais aider les autres, aimer et me sentir aimée en retour, fonder une famille…Tomber amoureuse de toi c'était me condamner à renoncer à tout ça et pourtant… chaque nuit il n'y avait que toi, que cet espoir secret qu'un jour peut être… il y aurait quelque chose de possible entre nous. Je me sens pathétique oui, parce que je sais depuis le 1er jour où l'on s'est rencontré que tu es quelqu'un de spécial Patrick Jane. Je sais aussi depuis le départ que John le rouge aura toujours une place centrale dans ta vie et que le reste passera toujours après. J'avais toutes les cartes en main, et pourtant j'ai fais un choix improbable, celui d'y croire.

- C'est là que tu te trompes, tu n'as pas fais de choix, pas plus que moi. On ne contrôle pas ses sentiments Teresa. Crois-moi, si c'était possible je ne t'aurais pas laissé prendre la place que tu as aujourd'hui dans ma vie. Je ne t'aurais pas laissé devenir une cible facile pour mes ennemis. Je t'aurais plutôt encouragé à accepter les avances d'un gars quelconque comme Mancini qui n'attend que ça. Mais je suis trop égoïste, possessif et jaloux pour ne vouloir que ce qui a de mieux pour toi. Je suis ce qui pouvait t'arriver de pire, je suis abimé, brisé, probablement irrécupérable. Je n'ai rien à t'offrir. Et pourtant je n'arrive pas à me raisonner à arrêter ça…

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. D'abord hésitante, elle le laissa prendre possession de ses lèvres en fermant les yeux, suivant son rythme. Ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec l'échange fougueux des heures précédentes. Il était doux, aimant, plein de promesses. Timide aussi d'une certaine façon, comme si c'était le tout premier. Les mains sur sa poitrine, elle pouvait sentir son cœur s'affoler tandis qu'elle lui autorisait l'accès à sa bouche. Elle s'abandonna à sa saveur sucrée qui la dévorait de l'intérieur. Elle embrassait Patrick Jane, le fantasme de toute la population féminine du CBI… Mieux que ça, elle se faisait embrasser par Patrick Jane. En dix ans, avec combien de femmes avait-il eu de gestes aussi intimes ? Deux à sa connaissance, Lorelei et elle-même. A l'évocation de la jeune femme et elle sentit son cœur se serrer, comme le jour où elle l'avait écouté alors qu'il menait son interrogatoire. Il avait embrassé la jeune femme ce jour là. Elle ne l'avait pas vu de ses yeux mais l'avait imaginé ce qui avait été probablement bien pire. Si elle s'était sentie blessée, elle ne pouvait douter aujourd'hui que la relation qu'il avait eu avec la jeune femme et celle qu'ils vivaient ensemble à cet instant n'avaient rien de comparables. L'émotion faisait la différence, les légers tremblements de leurs mains, les papillons qu'ils sentaient dans leur ventre, l'accélération croissante de leurs pouls respectifs. Ils s'aimaient et n'avaient plus la force ni l'envie de le cacher.  
Avant de perdre le contrôle et de transformer ce moment de douceur en préliminaires, ce qu'il ne souhaitait pas, Jane se résolu à détacher ses lèvres des siennes.

- On doit rester concentré et mettre nos sentiments de coté… pour l'instant. Lorsque tout sera fini, on en reparlera, commença t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Est-ce que tu regrettes ?

- Je regrette ….le timing. Uniquement le timing. Et peut être cette salle de bain… J'ai plus 20 ans, ajouta t-il dans un sourire en lui caressant la joue.

- Tu ne t'en ais pas mal sorti pour un sénior, rétorqua t-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

- Un sénior vraiment ? enchaina t-il vexé, Vous jouez avec le feu agent Lisbon, les seniors dans mon genre sont plein de ressources et d'imagination, lâcha t-il en laissant une main s'égarer suggestivement à la naissance de ses seins.

- On devrait s'habiller, ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver, ajouta t-elle en riant aux éclats.

Il la lâcha à contrecœur et la regarda enfiler sa chemise. Il l'attira alors une dernière fois à lui, capturant sa main dans la sienne et mêlant leurs doigts.

- On aura d'autres moments je te le promets, lui dit-il en posant son front contre le sien.

- Ne fais pas de promesses que tu n'es pas sûr de pouvoir tenir, selon les choix que tu feras prochainement, ça pourrait ne plus être le cas, lui répondit-elle doucement retrouvant son sérieux.

- Je sais ce que tu penses, et je sais qu'il est prématuré de faire des projets mais… avec toi j'arrive à voir plus loin. Je ne prendrai pas le moindre risque de te perdre, tu m'as rendu ma vie Teresa. Mais je ne peux pas renoncer à me venger. Même pour toi.

- Je le sais et je ne te le demande pas. Tu sais aussi que le moment venu je ferai tout pour t'en empêcher, ça nous séparera fatalement, répondit-elle sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Pas nécessairement. Il faut que tu me fasses confiance.

- J'ai confiance en toi et j'ai envie de te croire… mais je suis réaliste. On est dans une impasse.

- Je t'aime, je te demande juste d'y croire et de me laisser encore un peu de temps. Tu m'en as déjà donné beaucoup mais je ne te demande que ça.

Teresa hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Elle était prête à le croire, à garder l'espoir d'une issue favorable pour leur histoire naissante et en un avenir commun, mais elle ne renoncerait pas à ses principes pour autant. Ce qu'elle ignorait c'est que le moment où elle se retrouverait en conflit avec elle-même était plus proche que ce qu'elle imaginait.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Merci pour les messages reçus concernant le chapitre 7. Voici la suite !**

* * *

Cho stoppa son véhicule devant le pavillon de Rigsby.  
Il n'avait pas pris la peine de s'arrêter chez VanPelt dont le domicile était pourtant le plus près de la planque car il savait pertinemment qu'ils les retrouveraient au même endroit. Il ne put réprimer un sourire lorsqu'il aperçut la voiture de la jeune femme garée au bout de la rue. Malgré les efforts qu'ils avaient faits tous deux pour dissimuler le nouveau tournant prit par leur relation, il n'était pas dupe. Du jour au lendemain, Wayne s'était fait moins bavard au sujet de la jolie rousse et les regards entre les deux agents avaient changé. Jane aussi ne pouvait pas l'avoir manqué pensa t-il. Lisbon également, même si elle n'en laissé rien paraître. Après tout, ces deux là se tournaient autour depuis prés de 5 ans et il avait toujours su même après leur rupture, qu'ils finiraient par se remettre ensemble.  
Cho consulta sa montre : 5 heures du matin. Il fallait faire vite, Bertram ne tarderait pas à s'apercevoir que Jane ne s'était pas rendu à l'hôpital. Il était dans cette affaire suspecté de meurtre… La situation était vraiment tendue.  
Cho sortit de sa voiture et monta les quelques marches qui le séparaient de la porte hâtivement. Il s'apprêtait à sonner quand il remarqua que cette dernière était entre ouverte. Il dégaina aussitôt son arme et pénétra dans le vestibule. Il connaissait bien la maison pour y avoir déjà passé de nombreuses soirées cartes ou pour avoir donner un coup de main avec Ben lorsque Sarah l'avait quitté.

« Wayne ? Grace ? Vous êtes là ? ».

Sans écho à son appel, il essaya d'allumer la lumière mais sans succès, l'électricité avait probablement été coupée. La maison était calme. Prudemment il entreprit de monter l'escalier, attentif au moindre bruit suspect. La chambre de Rigsby se trouvait sur sa droite. Avec appréhension, il poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Il faisait encore sombre néanmoins, les premiers rayons de soleil traversaient déjà la pièce.  
Le cauchemar qu'il imaginait dans les minutes précédentes, prit soudain vie sous ses yeux. Devant lui, se trouvait le lit de Wayne, sur lequel gisait le corps ensanglanté de Grace, ses poignés fermement attachés aux barreaux. Juste en face, sur le mur, la marque de John le Rouge était encore fraiche.

« Non non non non…. »

Pour la première fois depuis des années, Kimball laissa ses émotions prendre le dessus sur son instinct de flic, il baissa son arme et se précipita sur le lit pour prendre le pouls de la jeune femme. Son corps était chaud mais ne montrait aucun signe de vie… En regardant de plus prés, il constata les profondes entailles caractéristiques sur son torse mutilé. Elle s'était totalement vidée de son sang qu'il entendait goutter sur le parquet. La nausée lui montait et il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Ce n'était pas possible, comment cela était il arrivé si vite ? Cela faisait 4 heures au plus que Jane et lui était partit de la scène de crime. Bertram était sensé être au CBI à l'heure qu'il est…. Ça n'avait pas de sens. Il fallait qu'il retrouve son calme, qu'il retrouve Rigsby….  
Son regard fît le tour de la pièce, elle était vide. La porte de la salle de bain attenante était cependant ouverte. Brandissant son arme en joue, il rentra dans la pièce. L'air était humide et la pièce encore embuée, ils avaient du prendre une douche peu de temps avant le drame.  
Au sol, au dessus d'une marre de sang, se trouvait le corps de Wayne, qui visiblement avait été poignardé. Kimball se précipita prés de son ami. Son pouls était faible mais il respirait encore.

« Tiens bon Wayne, j'appelle les secours… » Kimball fît pression sur la plaie pour stopper l'hémorragie. Il sortit le téléphone prépayé que lui avait donné Jane après la destruction du sien et composa le numéro des secours ; c'est alors que Rigsby interrompit son mouvement en lui attrapant le bras.

- C'est trop tard pour moi, trop grave…C'est Bertram … C'est Bertram… Grâce ? demanda t-il péniblement.

- Elle va s'en tirer, elle est blessée mais ça va aller, pour toi aussi ça va aller, lui répondit-il avec neutralité.

- Ne me mens pas, j'ai entendu ses cris, et cette odeur de sang… Ben ?

- Il n'est pas chez sa mère ? s'inquiéta Cho.

Rigsby secoua la tête négativement alors que Cho réussit à enfin avoir quelqu'un en ligne.  
« Ici Kimball Cho du CBI, j'ai besoin d'une équipe médicale de toute urgence ainsi qu'une équipe d'intervention, au 561 Boulevard Taner Street, deux agents à terre, c'est un appel prioritaire. ».

Rigsby ferma ses yeux, Cho le secoua pour le maintenir éveillé tout en maintenant la pression sur la blessure.

- Reste avec moi Wayne… Je vais devoir te lâcher pour aller chercher Ben, j'ai besoin que tu mettes tes mains ici pendant ce temps et que tu appuies fort, tu peux le faire ?

- Tu lui diras que je l'aime, ajouta t-il en gémissant.

- Tu lui diras toi-même.

- J'ai mal…ajouta t-il à bout de souffle.

- Je sais, tiens bon Wayne.

Cho sortit rapidement de la pièce et se dirigeait vers le couloir lorsque soudain Bertram apparût sur le seuil.

- Agent Cho, quelle surprise ! Vous arrivez un peu tard pour les festivités.

- Où est l'enfant Bertram ? Demanda fermement l'agent, le tenant en joue.

- Calmez-vous agent Cho. Pour l'instant, il va bien, mais la suite des évènements ne dépend que de vous.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

- J'ai gagné agent Cho. Plus rapidement que ce que j'imaginais au départ mais les faits sont là. Dans quelques heures, tout sera terminé. Vous pensiez avoir un coup d'avance sur moi mais je sais tout. Je sais que vous ne vous êtes pas rendus à l'hôpital. Teresa n'étant pas chez elle j'en déduis très logiquement que vous avez fait un petit détour pour la récupérer. Quel dommage que Wayne et Grâce étaient en intervention à ce moment là…C'était bien joué je le reconnais à ce détail prés. Le jeu arrive à son terme, votre équipe est décimée et vous agent Cho, je crains que vous n'ayez pas beaucoup d'options qui s'offrent à vous.

- Vous oubliez que j'ai une arme et qu'elle est braquée sur vous. J'ai qu'à appuyer sur la détente et tout est terminé.

- Vous oubliez l'enfant. Gabe ?

Gabe Mancini fît son apparition, l'enfant dans ses bras, un sac recouvrant sa tête. Son colt était braqué sur sa tempe.

- Ne faites rien de stupide Cho, croyez-moi, vous n'avez pas envie d'avoir la mort d'un enfant sur la conscience, affirma le jeune agent.

- C'est vous la taupe du FBI ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris ?

- Vous allez poser votre arme… doucement.

Cho garda ses yeux fixement rivés sur ceux du jeune agent. La situation n'était pas à son avantage. Il s'exécuta à contrecœur.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda l'agent asiatique.

- Maintenant l'agent Mancini va déposer l'enfant en lieu sûr et vous mon ami, et bien, j'ai bien peur que vous ne veniez de devenir officiellement le complice de John le Rouge.

- Je ne vous suis pas.

- Voilà comment les choses vont se passer. Dans quelques minutes, les renforts que vous venez d'appeler vont arriver. Vous allez leur dire que c'est Patrick Jane l'auteur de ces crimes, que c'est lui John le Rouge.

Il ajouta après quelques secondes de pause.

Ce n'est pas tout agent Cho : Je vais vous mettre en état d'arrestation et vous allez avouer l'avoir aidé dans ses méfaits. Dans quelques heures, Patrick Jane sera l'homme le plus recherché dans tout le pays.

- C'est ridicule. Personne ne croira une seule seconde que Jane puisse être à l'origine de tout ça.

- Détrompez-vous. Jane pourrait avoir commis ces meurtres à ma place… Il a une personnalité complexe, il est dépressif et a des antécédents psychiatriques. Mais c'est aussi un homme d'une intelligence supérieure à la moyenne. Saviez-vous agent Cho que la plupart des tueurs en série ont ce même profil ? On dit de nous que nous sommes inadaptés socialement. Le passé de Jane va dans ce sens : c'est un homme qui a gagné sa vie en trompant les autres, en les manipulant, qui n'a pas de morale. Il est solitaire, secret, il a un coté sombre et mystérieux. N'avez-vous jamais pensé agent Cho, qu'il pouvait être John le Rouge ? Je suis sûr que si, car la réalité c'est qu'il est juste parfait dans ce rôle. Ironie de la situation, l'assassin le plus recherché du pays en profite pour narguer les forces de l'ordre en les rejoignant pour orchestrer sa propre arrestation en se faisant passer pour une victime. La couverture idéale. Je vois d'ici les gros titres dans la presse de demain.

- Personne ne croira qu'il ait pu tuer sa propre femme et son enfant, affirma Cho avec conviction.

- En ce qui concerne sa famille, ce ne serait pas le premier homme à craquer et à s'en débarrasser. Ils étaient devenus gênants donc il les a supprimés. C'est aussi simple que ça. Certains diront qu'il a eu un moment de folie… ou que sa femme avait découvert ses activités, ou qu'elle le trompait et qu'il s'est vengé. L'imagination des gens est fertile agent Cho, vous n'allez pas tarder à en avoir la preuve.

- Si je refuse de rentrer dans votre jeu que se passera t-il ?

- Si vous me dénoncez d'une quelque façon que ce soit, l'enfant mourra.

- Qu'est ce qui me prouve que vous n'allez pas le tuer quand même ?

- Vous avez ma parole agent Cho.

- La parole d'un tueur en série…

- Les éléments sont contre vous j'en ai peur. Si vous racontez votre version des événements, qui va-t-on croire d'après vous ? Le directeur du CBI ou un simple agent qui a désobéi aux ordres directs qui lui ont été donnés devant témoins en cachant le suspect n°1 du meurtre de Robert Kirckland ?

- Donc en résumé… Vous souhaitez que je charge des crimes que vous avez commis l'homme qui ne vit que pour vous tuer depuis prés de 10 ans, ruinant ainsi sa vie et cerise sur le gâteau, que je ruine la mienne en prétendant être son complice ? Vous êtes complètement malade.

- Vous avez le choix agent Cho. Dans quelques minutes toute la cavalerie sera là. Ce sera votre parole contre la mienne. Rien ne viendra corroborer vos dires : Vos amis sont morts et inutile de préciser qu'il n'y a aucune trace de mes agissements dans cette maison. Si vous acceptez ma proposition, je veillerai à ce que vous soyez bien traité et l'enfant restera en vie.

- Et vous me supprimerai dès que je ne vous serai plus utile ? Vous me prenez pour un idiot… c'est la proposition la plus foireuse qui m'ait été faite dans toute ma vie.

- Ne soyez pas si négatif et pensez à l'enfant. Vous n'avez pas envie qu'il subisse le triste sort de Charlotte Jane ? J'ai déjà tué des enfants dans le passé, ne croyez pas que ce soit quelque chose qui me rebute. Je sais que vous avez le sens de l'honneur et du sacrifice. Faites le bon choix.

Au loin les sirènes des secours et des forces de l'ordre commencèrent à se faire entendre.

Tic tac agent Cho…

Cho serra les dents. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il était désarmé, pris au piège. Refuser, c'était condamner l'enfant à une mort certaine. Accepter, c'était perdre tout se qu'il lui était cher, sa vie, sa liberté, sa réputation, ses proches… C'était également donner le coup de grâce à Jane ou le condamner à une vie de fugitif.  
Il considéra son adversaire un instant : même désarmé il pouvait tenter de le neutraliser. Bertram faisait bien une tête de plus que lui, il était incontestablement plus fort mais Cho plus agile et sa maîtrise des arts martiaux lui donnait un avantage. Oui il avait une chance… mais pourrait il assumer la disparition de Ben ? Pourrait-il trouver en lui la force de se pardonner ? Assurément pas…  
Lentement, Cho tendit ses poignés à Bertram.

TBC…


	9. Chapitre 9

**Merci à tous pour vos messages !**

**Bon, je ne sais pas vous mais pour l'instant je suis conquise par cette saison 6 !**

**Si vous ne suivez pas la diffusion américaine de la saison 6 ne lisez pas ce qui suit (Spoilers) :**

**Je suis surprise (dans le bon sens) de découvrir que je ne m'étais pas trompée sur Kirckland au niveau de sa personnalité, ses motivations… même si je trouve que sa mort (par balle également, sur une route :-) …) a manqué de panache !**

**Pour Sophie Miller aussi… quant au tatouage de John le Rouge révélé dans le dernier épisode ! Je n'en revenais pas moi-même…**

**Hâte de découvrir le prochain épisode et surtout la scène du couché de soleil avec les sentiments de Jane qui se dévoilent « tu n'as pas idée de ce que tu signifies pour moi… » … Il n'en faut pas plus pour me faire fondre :-) …**

** En attendant, voici ma suite !**

_** Le mentaliste ne m'appartient pas, cette histoire n'est que le fruit de mon imagination débordante.**_

* * *

Teresa était assise sur le canapé du salon, pensive, ses bras enroulés autour de ses genoux.

Le téléviseur allumé éclairait la pièce d'une douce lumière tamisée.

Ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers Gale Bertram, cherchant les options qui s'offraient à elle pour l'appréhender le plus rapidement possible.

Ils n'avaient pas droit à l'erreur, un seul faux pas et il pourrait leur échapper, peut être disparaître pour toujours.

Ils pouvaient tenter une approche invasive : une fois son équipe au complet, ils pourraient l'attendre à son domicile et le mettre en état d'arrestation. Et après ? Quelles preuves solides avait-elle pour l'incriminer ? La présence d'un tatouage sur son bras, des théories fumeuses autour d'un poème du XIXème siècle, une histoire de corde…Elle laissa échapper un soupir de frustration…Aucune, elle n'avait aucune preuve tangible. Elle était certes convaincue de sa culpabilité mais les convictions ne pèsent pas lourd dans un tribunal, en plus elle ne faisait même plus partie du CBI…

Se tourner vers le FBI ? A qui pouvait-elle faire confiance ? Jane s'y opposerait fermement.

Jane… A l'évocation de celui qui était devenu en quelques heures bien plus que son consultant elle se sentit frémir… Et s'il avait raison ? Si le seul moyen d'arrêter ce monstre était de le tuer ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas laisser ses pensées s'aventurer sur ce terrain. C'était une professionnelle, elle avait des principes, elle respectait les lois et les droits humains. Il fallait trouver des preuves et faire vite. Il y avait forcément un moyen de mettre la vérité au grand jour.

- Teresa ?

Jane venait de la rejoindre sur le canapé, les cheveux en bataille et encore humides. Il sortait de la douche. La jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui et les écarquilla de surprise. Il avait quitté son inconditionnel costume trois pièces pour un jean et une chemise neutre. En huit années passées à ses cotés, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait ainsi, aussi décontracté. Il paraissait des années plus jeune.

- A quoi tu penses ? lui demanda t-il dans un demi-sourire.

- Tu sais très bien à quoi je pense, lui répondit-elle en lui donnant une tape sur le bras. C'est quoi cette tenue ?

- Ça ne te plait pas ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, c'est juste… inhabituel.

- Je n'ai pas que des costumes dans ma garde robe, comme l'américain moyen, je porte aussi des jeans !

- Tu n'as rien de l'américain moyen. Ça colle juste pas avec le personnage, désolé Patrick, avoua t-elle en éclatant d'un rire léger devant sa mine désappointée.

- Ok on arrête là sur mon style, tu veux me dire à quoi tu penses ?

- A Bertram, lui confessa-t-elle en retrouvant son sérieux. Je me demande ce que l'on peut faire pour le coincer. Les éléments qu'on a contre lui ne sont pas suffisants. Il nous faudrait …ses aveux ou ceux d'un complice, ou quelque chose qu'il aurait laissé dernière lui qui l'incrimine.

- On ne trouvera rien de tout ça dans son passé.

- Il n'est pas parfait Jane. Bosco l'a déjà prouvé. _(A/N : Cf. Saison 2 épisode 8)._ On pourrait le mettre sur écoute : quand Van Pelt sera là elle pourra installer tout ce bazar fît elle en désignant le matériel informatique sur la table. Il y a aussi Sophie Miller… Elle pourrait témoigner ! Elle a passé la nuit en détention provisoire au CBI. Il faudrait réussir à la sortir de là avant que Bertram s'en prenne à elle.

- Ma priorité c'est de vous mettre en sécurité, toi et l'équipe. Sophie Miller passe après.

- Elle va mourir Patrick, tu le sais n'est ce pas ?

- Peut être qu'elle le mérite. Elle m'a trahie.

- Tu ne peux pas dire ça. Elle a aidé John le Rouge parce qu'il détenait sa sœur. C'est une victime.

- Teresa, arrête ça. On ne va pas risquer nos vies pour aller la secourir. On ne sait pas vraiment qu'elle est son implication dans tout ça. C'est précisément ce qu'attend Bertram.

- On pourrait demander de l'aide…

- A personne, la coupa t-il. Teresa j'ai besoin que tu me fasses une promesse.

- Je t'écoute, répondit la brunette avec hésitation.

- Promets-moi que quoi qu'il arrive, tu ne feras rien qui puisse te mettre en danger.

- Jane…

- Patrick.

- Patrick, se reprit-elle, je ne peux pas te faire cette promesse. Le danger ça fait parti de ma vie, c'est mon métier. Croire que je vais attendre que ça se passe c'est mal me connaître. Ne t'imagine pas un seul instant que tu seras seul à affronter Bertram. Ça n'arrivera pas.

- J'ai besoin de te savoir en sécurité.

- Qu'est ce que tu ne me dis pas ? Qu'est ce que tu as planifié Patrick ? demanda t-elle soudain soupçonneuse.

Jane éluda la question en se tournant vers le téléviseur. Son attention fût alors saisie par les images qui défilaient : Des voitures de police devant un domicile familier, un va et vient d'agents en service, une ambulance sur le coté.

Un instant pétrifié, Jane bondit pour se rapprocher de l'écran à l'évocation de certains mots par la journaliste : « John le rouge », «agents assassinés », «Kimball Cho ».

Teresa se rapprocha également et se saisit de la télécommande pour monter le son.

La journaliste tourna alors son attention vers un individu à ses cotés qui étaient resté dans l'ombre pour l'interviewer.

_ - Je m'adresse maintenant au directeur du CBI, Gale Bertram qui va nous donner des précisions sur les événements qui se sont déroulés dans la nuit._

- _Bonsoir. L'enquête est en cours mais d'après les premiers éléments en notre possession, tout porte à croire que c'est John le rouge qui a agit ce soir. Il s'est attaqué à deux agents séniors du CBI, l'agent Grace Van Pelt et Wayne Rigsby, tous deux décédés des suites de leurs blessures. »_

Teresa lâcha la tasse de café entre ses mains qui vint se briser répandant son contenu sur le sol. Jane passa ses mains dans ses cheveux avec une nervosité incontrôlée.

_« Oui John le Rouge qui n'a jamais été aussi actif, a encore fait parler de lui. Mais l'enquête avance. Nous avons été en mesure d'appréhender l'un de ses complices, l'agent du CBI Kimball Cho, présent sur les lieux du crime lors de notre arrivée. Il est actuellement en état d'arrestation et est actuellement interrogé par les enquêteurs en charge. A ce stade de l'enquête, son témoignage nous permet ce soir de porter nos soupçons sur un homme : Patrick Jane._

Le visage de Jane apparût alors sur l'écran, pour illustrer les propos de Bertram.

- _Cet homme est consultant au CBI n'est ce pas M. Bertram ?_

- _Tout à fait. Mais l'heure n'est pas à la polémique quand des vies humaines sont en jeu. Cet homme est armé, extrêmement dangereux. J'en appelle à la citoyenneté. Toutes les forces de police sont actuellement monopolisées pour l'arrêter mais nous avons besoin de vous. Si vous avez quelques informations concernant cet individu, n'agissez pas seul, prenez contact au numéro qui s'affiche sur votre écran. Je le répète, cet homme est extrêmement dangereux, la plus grande prudence est de rigueur. _

Teresa ne put en entendre davantage. Prise d'une violente douleur dans le ventre elle se laissa glisser sur le sol. Incapable d'articuler le moindre son, elle se mit à bouger la tête frénétiquement. Jane, accusait le coup, encore sous le choc de ces révélations.

Quand il se retourna et qu'il découvrit son amie prostrée à même le sol, il se ressaisit brutalement. Il n'avait pas le droit de flancher, pas maintenant.

_« Tout porte à croire que Patrick Jane a enlevé le fils de l'agent Rigsby, Ben âgé de seulement 2 ans»._

Jane s'accroupit et enlaça étroitement Teresa dans ses bras. Il aurait aimé lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes mais il en était incapable à cet instant. Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, sans bouger ni échanger le moindre mot.

_« L'agent Teresa Lisbon, est également portée disparue. Nous ne savons pas qu'elle est son implication à ce degré de l'enquête. »_

Jane desserra son étreinte et pris le visage de Teresa entre ses mains. La souffrance qu'il y lut était immense. Comment pouvait-on en quelques heures ressentir un tel panaché des sentiments ? La peine, la colère, la passion, l'amour, la haine … le tout dans une intensité incroyable. Comment trouver la force de continuer, d'y croire encore alors que tout venait de s'écrouler à nouveau ?

_« C'était Brenda Shetrick,pour CBS news. »_

Patrick plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Teresa et sortit enfin de son mutisme.

- Teresa, regardes moi. On est en sécurité pour le moment. Concentres toi sur ma voix, juste sur ma voix. Tu vas penser à un endroit dans lequel tu te sens bien, un endroit qui t'apaise. Où es tu ?

- Dans un jardin, murmura la jeune femme.

- Oui un jardin. Je suis avec toi, je ne te quitte pas tu m'entends ? Là où tu es, tu es bien, tu n'as plus mal, tu es en paix. Fais le vide, tu ne penses à rien. Tu es fatiguée, tu as très envie de te reposer. Teresa, je vais compter jusqu'à 3 et à 3, tu dormiras d'accord ?

- D'accord chuchota t-elle, les paupières lourdes.

- 1, 2, 3.

La tête de Teresa retomba lentement sur son épaule. Elle dormait. Son visage avait retrouvé un air paisible, presque enfantin.

Jane ne perdit pas de temps. Il ne lui était pas possible de ruminer ses erreurs et de se laisser aller. S'ils restaient là, dans quelques heures au mieux, ils verraient débarquer toutes les forces de police réquisitionnées pour le mettre en état d'arrestation.

Avec douceur, il l'a prit dans ses bras et la transporta jusqu'à une petite berline, en stationnement devant le hangar. Une fois qu'il l'eut installée, il se précipita à l'intérieur pour récupérer leurs affaires personnelles qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de déballer. Il s'arrêta ensuite dans l'entrée et se saisit d'une sacoche qu'il ouvrit pour en vérifier le contenu.

A l'intérieur : du cash, des papiers d'identité, un téléphone mais également deux colts et des recharges. Il avait préparé ce sac depuis des années déjà, et il n'était jamais loin dans l'hypothèse où il lui faille disparaitre rapidement après avoir assouvi sa vengeance.

Une fois à l'intérieur du véhicule, il démarra rapidement et s'éloigna, sans un regard derrière lui.

Il était à court d'options, il n'avait pas le choix. Il lui fallait agir rapidement et faire des sacrifices pour pouvoir aller au bout de la promesse faite des années auparavant à sa défunte famille. Jane posa brièvement ses yeux sur sa passagère endormie. Il avait été fou de succomber à ses instincts, aux sentiments profonds qui les unissaient. Il avait été fou de croire qu'il pourrait sortir vivant de toute cette histoire et qu'un après John le Rouge était envisageable pour lui. Il avait été fou de lui donner de l'espoir.

Jane attrapa son téléphone.

- Madeleine, Patrick Jane. Je sais que je ne devais vous appeler qu'en cas d'extrême urgence mais j'ai besoin de vous. Il faut qu'on se voit. Maintenant.

TBC ….


End file.
